Spy Eleven
by Floric1434
Summary: When you're a spy, all you have to do is focus on your job and do nothing else. Or else your agency's gonna fire you. But can a group of boys save themselves from falling in love in the same time helping a friend?
1. Spies

Yuu and Flo: (looking at each other) Damn it…. How long did we really disappeared?

IE Cast: Almost three months….

Yuu: Figures….

Flo: Well… (sweat drops) Fanfiction sure did take in A LOT of changes…. And when I mean a lot, I MEAN a lot…

Yuu: Heck, now we can't even reply to the old PM'S thanks to that stupid PM V2…. Lol? A hissatsu technique? XD

Flo: Stop joking dude, we better start with this new story

Yuu: AKA our apology story…

Flo: Yup~ And you guys shall know why this one is an apology story later

IE Cast: The siblings don't own Inazuma Eleven or Inazuma Eleven GO! Wait, what does the new series have to do with this? And what's more… we were hoping you guys died in a traffic accident or something

Yuu: We did

IE Cast: O.o?

Flo: In your dreams!

IE Cast: =.="

A man with long purple hair was seen, running through the streets of Inazuma Town. He was sweating and breathing hard. His skin was pale and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

The streets were dark and he couldn't see clearly. But he had to run or else _they'll _find him. He made a turn into an alley. Just as he was about to reach the end, a bright light blinded him.

"Oh no…" He said. Regret washed over him.

"Did you really think you could run from us?" A boy – around the age of fourteen – said with a grin on his face. He had short brown hair and was wearing a black headband. His friend - another boy around the same age – with spiky white hair was holding the torchlight.

The purple haired man dropped to his knees to beg. "Please! Please don't kill me! I have a wife and children!"

The spiky white haired boy scowled. "The same old 'I have a wife and children' trick, think we'd fall for that?"

The purple haired man's face fell.

The boy wearing the black headband grinned wider. "Even if you do, you should have thought about that before making _his_ wife pregnant,"

By that time, the man was already shaking. Tears were running down his cheeks. It was like asking for the moon, sparing his life. Why would they? They were paid to kill him and they won't give any mercy to anybody.

From behind, a sword sliced through his heart. Blood spurted out of his mouth. The sword was pulled back and his dead body dropped to the ground. It was quick, his death. Way faster than the others. He somehow felt grateful that his death wasn't that painful.

The boy that had killed the man wiped his sword using a cloth. He was smirking. "Pathetic,"

"Seriously Samford, do you have to interrupt me?" The boy with the black headband said sarcastically but he was smirking too. The boy that was holding the torchlight turned the thing off.

Samford – another boy with shoulder-length blue hair with an eye patch over one eye – simply scowled. "You were taking too long, Evans. We're paid to kill him, not listen to his or your babbling."

Evans tripped and fell anime style. "Okay, okay, I get it already, _Mom_," The brunette laughed.

Samford glared at Evans.

The boy with spiky white hair shook his head at his two friends. They were being totally immature and they're calling themselves spies aka assassins? Unbelievable.

"Alright, cut it out you two. We still have to get rid of his body."

"May I remind you, Blaze, that's _your _job, not ours. It's really funny, being the bomb specialist but also the clean-up crew. Ha! Joke of the year!" Samford laughed out loud, irritating Evans and Blaze.

Blaze glared at him and showed his grenades, which were attached to his belt. He placed his hand on one of them, as if ready to pull one of the triggers out. Samford immediately swallowed.

"Uuh… I-I was just joking! Haha!" He walked to Blaze and grabbed him in a neck-lock. "No hard feelings right?" His voice shook when he said that. Blaze smirked in victory.

The buzz of a walkie-talkie was heard.

"_Evans, Blaze, Samford, can you hear me? Over."_ It was Frost, one of their teammates. He's mostly at their base, in charge of the techno-y things.

"Yeah, we hear you, Frost. And cut out with the 'over and out' stuff. It's getting kind of lame." Samford replied back since he was the one with the walkie-talkie. He could imagine Frost rolling his eyes at the computer.

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just following the rules. Anyways, you guys done yet?" _His voice echoed through the walkie-talkie. If one didn't listen closely enough, they wouldn't even recognize that it was his voice.

"Just leave everything to Blaze and the police won't even know what they got." Samford replied back and smirked at Blaze, who shrugged.

"_Well, meet you guys back at base." _And the buzzing of the walkie-talkie went silent. Samford and Evans sighed.

"Better hurry up, Blaze." Both of them chimed. Blaze snarled and got started with the body first.

The morning was bright and cheery. Or could it be even called morning by Endou Mamoru?

The brunette stirred in his bed. His right arm managed its way to the sounding alarm clock. How long has that thing been on snooze?

Endou yawned, hit the snooze button of the alarm clock and sat up in his bed. The light from the window blinded his eyes. Still yawning, he looked at the alarm clock and screeched.

"Twelve in the day? !" His eyes bulged out of his sockets. He slapped his hand onto his forehead and cursed himself. "Maybe I'm just too tired from the chase last night…" He assumed and got up from bed.

After a face-wash, Endou jumped onto his sofa and turned on the TV. The voice of the news anchor filled the silent apartment.

"_Police had found nothing more than a kitchen knife near the body. They believe that the victim was killed around midnight and two in the morning…" _The old man continued on. A picture of a man around twenty to thirty years of age with long purple hair and eyes was seen on the screen. His name appeared under his picture. _Fujisaki Nagihiko._

Endou let out a laugh but jumped when the door knocked. He grumbled and walked lazily to the door. When he opened it, his eyes brighten.

"Gouenji! Kidou! Fubuki! Sakuma!" He called out his friend's names one by one and gave them each a fist bump or a ruffle of their hair.

"_You're _up early…" Sakuma remarked in a sarcastic tone. Endou laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Ehe, the aftermath after each job,"

Fubuki, Kidou, Gouenji and Sakuma sweat dropped. Well, they can't argue with that since, they too, would get tired after a job which usually involves teaching someone a lesson _or_ in the worst case scenarios, kill.

"What brings you guys here?" Endou yawned. Sakuma smacked his head. "Did you forget what day it is today?" He barked at Endou, who looked puzzled as ever.

"Uumm… Let me see, yesterday was Saturday so today is…" Endou's eyes widened in realization and he grinned. "YOSHA! Uh, wait for me guys!" And he hurried back inside to wash his face and change from his pyjamas.

The four teens outside Endou's apartment sweat dropped once more when they heard the chaos that was going on in there.

Once Endou was finished, he jumped out of his apartment in an orange shirt with a white and orange jacket and blue jeans. His orange headband, of course, was right there on his head.

Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou and Sakuma couldn't help but smile at Endou's enthusiasm. "Come on! Let's go!" The brunette dashed towards the elevators, leaving his friends behind. The others had to run too if they wanted to keep up with Endou.

"So tell me again why did we come here?" Sakuma asked, clearly annoyed. The group of boys had followed Endou to… a flower shop?

Kidou answered for Sakuma, "Chillax, Sakuma. Maybe Endou's here for a reason… Probably…" But he himself couldn't help but sweat drop and stare at Endou, who's asking the florist some question about daffodils.

Gouenji and Fubuki had disappeared to somewhere else. They said something about roaming the mall and looking for a gift for someone but Kidou kind of forgot the name of that someone.

Sakuma's vein throbbed and he stomped to Endou. "Oi! What is wrong with you? ! Why are we spending our precious Sunday in a flower shop? !"

Kidou jumped while Endou sweat dropped. "Hey, just a moment. I was findings flowers for Kazemaru!" This time it was Sakuma's turn to sweat drop. "The hell? Why look flowers for him?"

Kidou slapped his palm onto his forehead. "Urgh! How could I forget? Kazemaru's sick with a serious cold remember?" And this time, Sakuma tripped and fell. "So this was why he didn't show up for weeks?"

Endou paid for the flowers aka daffodils and they all went to the mall to look for Gouenji and Fubuki.

Sakuma sighed. He was a new member in the team so he didn't know much about them all. But one thing he knew, Organization I's members were like a big family. They cared for each other like they cared for their family. This only made sense since Organization I's members were their _only_ family.

The eye-patched teen sighed at his fate. He had joined the organization a few months ago. Only a few days after his parent's death. The others, Endou, Gouenji, Kidou and Fubuki were with the organization since they were still little, along with Kazemaru and some others.

They entered the mall and found Gouenji and Fubuki at a card shop. The two boys were already paying for it by then so they left the mall and headed out to Kazemaru's place.

The teal-net was _seriously _sick like Kidou had said and when they knocked on his apartment. He was pale, still in his pyjamas, his hair was a mess and had a runny nose. He was even holding a tissue box.

"Uh, what's up guys?" He said in a hoarse voice and blew into a tissue. "Come on in," he invited his friends in and they did. Kazemaru blew into his nose again.

"Uumm… So how're you doing?" Endou was the first one to ask the teal-net. Kazemaru just shook his head. "I'm better, you should've seen me three days ago. Can't even walk."

Kidou sat in a chair. "Really?"

Kazemaru sat on the sofa in the living room. He nodded. "Yup."

"So…" Sakuma started. "How did you catch a cold in the middle of summer?"

"During my last mission, I had to run through a thunder storm… Got lost in the woods and couldn't reach base by satellite connection… In the end, the mission was a success thanks to my team and I was freezing cold through the night in the woods…" He explained it all in a blur. At least everyone understood what he said and nodded.

They had a small chat and ended the day with some beer. Except for Kazemaru that is…

Sakuma made his way back to his house. Yeah, he lived in a two-storey house, the house that his parents had left for him. Unlike the others, who didn't have anything that came from their parents except themselves, his parents loved and cared for him. Until the day they died, they still cared for him. And even their death, was all Sakuma's fault, in his opinion.

If only he hadn't been stupid and stubborn, he wouldn't be scouted by Organization I's men.

Well, at least his parents had left him everything they had. And even so, Sakuma was determined, by the time he turned 18, he was going to leave that shit of a place and live his life with or without the money his parents left him.

The others probably had the same idea.

Sakuma sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked to his right and saw a few kids playing soccer on their school ground.

"I miss going to school…" He said to himself. Endou and the others didn't understand his feelings because they _never _wentto school. He missed the teachers, the subjects, the conflicts, _his old friends…_

"Sakuma?"

'That voice…' Sakuma thought and immediately looked in front of him. There he was, Genda Koujirou in his Teikoku Academy uniform, wide-eye to see Sakuma.

"Sakuma? Is that really you? Where've you been all these months? Everybody back at school were worried for you!" He said and smiled in excitement. Sakuma, still couldn't believe he'd meet up with anybody he knew. And to think that Organization I was going to kill him if they found out he made any contacts with his old friends…

"S-Sorry, I think you've got the wrong guy," He said simply and ran past Genda. He heard Genda call out to him but he ignored it and made a turn into an alley, using one of his gadgets, he disappeared.

Genda was stunned. 'Where did he go?' He thought to himself and scanned the area. Still, no sign of Sakuma Jirou, the spy/assassin boy.

Flo: I think that's all first… First of all, it's not a Yaoi fic, it's about friendship and romance all together! XD

Yuu: Yeah, so here's the form if you want your OC's to be spies/assassins! XD

IE Cast: So THAT'S the apology? !

Flo: What? We couldn't think anything else!

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Spy or normal:**

**If you're a spy, what do you specialize in? (example: martial arts, bombs, computers, guns etc.)**

**Crush: (ANYBODY! Except the usual (wink))**

**If you're normal, what school do you go to?**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Additional info:**

Yuu: AND I think that's all…

Flo: (gulps) Hopefully… Uuummm So, see ya!

IE Cast: If they need more info, they'll just PM you… Review~


	2. Mission: Wedding Poopers

Siblings: … We've got NOTHING to say … Moving on …

IE Cast: They seem to be in a bad mood…? They don't Inazuma Eleven or Inazuma Eleven GO! Each OC have their own owners :)

**NOTE: The OC's will be appearing randomly, according to the condition of the chapter, if we think we can put this certain OC in, then he/she will be in :D**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

3 days later, Kazemaru showed up at the base, back to his old cheerful self. He was wearing dark-green army pants, a black sleeveless shirt, the same coloured fingerless gloves and a pair of army boots. His hair in its usual ponytail.

"Yo, everyone! It's been a long time hasn't it?" He greeted the few people that were in the room. Tsunami came up to him and grabbed him in a neck-lock.

"Swift! I was worried sick about you! Thought you'd never come back!" He ruffled the teal-net's hair. Kazemaru laughed. A girl with long black hair and greyish-purple eyes pushed Tsunami out of the way and hugged Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru-kun! I'm so glad you're alright now!" Mizuki hugged her childhood friend tighter. Kazemaru was choking.

"M-Mizuki-chan… I-I would-d l-love some a-air n-now…" He said in between breaths. His face was almost as blue as his teal hair. Mizuki gasp and immediately let go of him. "EEP! I'm so sorry Kazemaru-kun! Are you alright?" She asked in panic.

Kazemaru held his knees and breathed in. He exhaled and smiled reassuringly at Mizuki. "I'm fine, girl, I'm fine!" He said with a laugh. Mizuki sure did miss him. "By the way, we're supposed to call each other using our nicknames when we're on the job remember? So please dear miss, call me Swift." Kazemaru joked and laughed.

Tsunami sweat dropped but then he was laughing too. Mizuki pouted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Geez, you guys sure are clos-" But he was interrupted by someone opening the door. Tsunami turned his head around to see who had entered the Store Room. The place where you can find any type of weaponry.

To Tsunami's surprise, Fubuki walked in with a few papers in his hand. He seems to be in deep thought and had completely forgotten the world around him. He was even holding his chin, the way he always does when he's thinking hard. But when he looked up, he smiled in joy.

"Swift! Perfect timing! Listen, you've got a job and since I thought you were still in bed with a box of tissues under your arms, I was thinking of giving it to Mizuki-chan! But now I can see you can run faster than the wind again huh?" He explained and sighed in relief.

Kazemaru nodded and held out his hand. "Alright, I'd be happy to do it!" He gestured towards the pieces of papers.

"EEEHH? But I want take that whatever job too!" Mizuki said and made puppy dog eyes at Fubuki and Kazemaru. The two teens and Tsunami sweat dropped.

Kazemaru sighed and gave Mizuki a little punch at the head. "Fine, we'll pair up okay? That okay to you Frost?" He looked back at Fubuki, who shrugged and nodded in response.

Tsunami sat back in his chair, staring at Kazemaru and Mizuki's _slightly _pink faces. He smirked.

"Fine by me," Fubuki said.

"As long as both of you focus on the job rather than each other." Tsunami added and smirked wider. Kazemaru and Mizuki blushed redder.

"What the hell do you mean, Kane? !" (as in Kaine okay, not Ka-ne) The teal-net burst and drew out his revolver, pointing it straight at Tsunami's forehead. The pink-haired sea expert turned pale and gulped. Fubuki sighed and calmly lowered Kazemaru's revolver using his hand.

"Boss's gonna kill you Swift if you do that…" He said shortly. Mizuki was pointing her katana at Tsunami too and when Fubuki glared at her, she immediately placed it back where it belonged.

Tsunami sighed when Kazemaru withdrew his gun back into its case on his belt and muttered a thank you to Fubuki.

Kazemaru snarled and turned back at Fubuki. "So? What's the job?"

Fubuki let out a small smile. He took out a piece of peach-coloured folded cardboard paper from an envelope that was in between the pieces of paper and opened it.

"There's a wedding," His smile turned into a smirk, "and it looks like you guys are invited."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Handa bumped into Fubuki in the hallways. "Ah, sorry Frost! You've seen Kiyo?"

The white-haired teen rubbed his head in pain. He nodded and pointed towards a direction. "She was in the Training Facility, training, levelling up, you get the drill," Fubuki stood up slowly and sweat dropped at the dashing Handa.

"Thanks!" Handa cried out. Fubuki sighed and collected the paper with a job for Kazemaru in it. "I already have a damn headache and now I'm getting a double package…" He said to himself and rubbed his temples. "Maybe I can ask Mizuki-chan to take this job…" He said and continued his way to the Store Room.

By the time Handa burst into the facility, Kiyomi was slicing a dummy… using her bare hands. Handa smirked.

"Hey, Kiyo, got some time?" Handa said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. Kiyomi jumped at the sound of his voice. She didn't notice anybody entering the facility; she was too focused on beating up the dummy.

"Uuumm yeah kinda, since I don't have any missions…" Kiyomi replied and steadied another dummy, her cheeks slightly pink. Handa smirked and jumped up in joy. "Perfect! Do you think you could teach me some of your moves?"

This time, the dummy was the one that steadied Kiyomi for she lost her balance at Handa's suggestion. "W-What do you mean, Grim? !" She asked her face completely red now.

Grim was Handa's nickname and when he saw the blushing Kiyomi, he made a confused face. "Why? The Boss said I could take you as my mentor, since Kudou's busy with the others."

Kiyomi slammed her forehead onto the dummy's head. How could she forget? Handa was new in the agency, just joined in a few days ago. "Uumm… S-So you've chosen martial arts right?" She stuttered and Handa nodded happily. Kiyomi let out a small sigh.

"Fine, let's get started," She gave in, "but I won't go easy on you." She added and Handa's smirk got wider. "The better," He said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mizuki flushed a bright red. "WE HAVE TO WHAT? !" She shouted at Fubuki. Even Kazemaru was blushing.

"You heard me, before the ceremony they'll have a little dance. A masquerade dance to be exact." Fubuki said with a sigh.

"A-AND WE HAVE TO DANCE? !" Kazemaru barked at Fubuki. "The better, if just one of you went then won't you think you'll look suspicious, not dancing around?" Fubuki explained. Mizuki and Kazemaru couldn't argue with that. The computer geek had a point there and they had to go with the plan, whether they like it or not.

Natsumi entered the room with a dress on her arm and a tux in the other. She was smiling. Fubuki smiled back. "Good Nelly, now got any wigs?" Fubuki asked the disguise expert. "Sure I do!" And she placed the two formal clothing onto a table and disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Mizuki gawked at the dress. It was a midnight blue silk sleeveless dress and had matching arm gloves. The dress reminded her of Belle's dress from Disney. In fact, it looked like a midnight blue version of it! Only with more sparkles!

Kazemaru just stared at his tux that used a black tie. If he remembered correctly Gouenji had the same tux in his wardrobe. He sighed in relief. At least he wasn't going to wear any bowties, for he hated those. Then he remembered Fubuki saying something about wigs to Natsumi.

"H-Hey Frost… Do we have to wear any," Before he could finish his sentence, Natsumi burst into the room again with an arm load wigs. One hand was holding a pair of sky blue high heels and the other hand had a pair of black shoes. Kazemaru gulped. "Wigs?" He managed to blurt out his last word.

Mizuki stared at the wigs then at the high heels in Natsumi's hand. Fubuki smiled at Natsumi then turned to Kazemaru. "Yes, Swift, you guys should wear wigs so that you wouldn't be recognizable by the other guests when you two go out during the holidays," Fubuki explained and closed Kazemaru's hanging jaw. He sighed.

Kazemaru grunted and Mizuki slapped her forehead using her palm. "Guess there's no other way huh?" Both of them said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

Natsumi clapped her hands together. "Okay guys, which one of you first?"

Immediately Mizuki pointed at Kazemaru while Kazemaru pointed at Mizuki. Fubuki chuckled. Natsumi sighed and dragged the two with her. "Looks like I'll start with the both of you…"

"Fuck…" Kazemaru and Mizuki said at the same time again. This time though, they didn't laugh.

Just as Natsumi was getting started, Haruna and San Ningyo popped their heads into the room. "OH MAN!" They both chimed, "And we thought this would be the perfect mission for Mizuki-chan!"

Mizuki's eyes shot up in delight when she heard this. "What mission? It has to be way better than this one!" But unfortunately Fubuki pushed the two computer girls out. "Sorry guys, better find another one, cause this girl's taken."

Mizuki cried in despair. "FROST YOU EVIL DOER!"

"Really? Am I evil?" Fubuki asked Natsumi who shook her head, but she was smirking. She pushed Mizuki into a changing room and forced her to change into the dress.

Boy, did Kazemaru and Mizuki hated this mission.

"By the way Frost, what's the pay?" Kazemaru suddenly remembered that they didn't do any job without a price.

"1000," Fubuki said and Kazemaru sighed. "Yen? Not worth the suffering…"

"Pounds Euro," Fubuki said the words at sighed. Kazemaru and Mizuki's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "THE HELL? !" They shouted. Even Natsumi was shocked.

"It's worth the suffering Kazemaru, the one that hired the organization was European, it seems like the groom had cheated on her for another woman and she wanted revenge." Fubuki read the descriptions on the paper out loud. "Her name's Elizabeth Harris. 27. Daughter of a successful steel company at Europe. Came to Japan to study arts. Fell in love with a Japanese guy called Toru Watanabe. Found out she was cheated when one of her best friends showed her the invitation to Toru and his second girlfriend's wedding. The girl's name is Naoko Kobayashi." Fubuki sighed.

"People these days…" He muttered and rubbed his temples. "The more money for us," Kazemaru said with a smirk. "True…" Fubuki agreed.

A few minutes later, Mizuki and Kazemaru were in their respective formal outwear and wigs. Kazemaru was wearing a black-coloured wig with a skater boy hair cut. At least he could cover his ear piece for communication with this wig.

Mizuki had on her dress, the high heels with straps. Her wig was a pixie cut teal-coloured one. She was also wearing crescent moon shaped earrings that matched her necklace.

Fubuki let out muffled laughs. "WHAT? !" Both spies barked at him. Natsumi was laughing too. "WHAT? !" They shouted again.

"Nothing… Nothing… Anyways, got your revolvers and silencer's under all that formal wear, Swift?" Fubuki asked Kazemaru, who nodded in response.

Mizuki had a small knife in one of her gloves and a few more knives under her skirt, which were strapped there on her legs thanks to the help of Natsumi.

"I'll get the organization's limo for the both of you." Natsumi said and skipped off. Fubuki looked at Kazemaru and Mizuki with a serious expression. "Look, your new names are," He pointed at Kazemaru, "Kizuki Murakami and," He pointed at Mizuki next, "Midori Murakami. You guys will be pretending to be newlyweds. There'll be a lot of people there so you guys don't have to worry about blending in cause some of the people there were randomly invited. Weird much…" He muttered the last sentence and glared at the gawking spies/assassins in front of him. "Are you guys listening?"

"NEWLYWEDS? !" Both Mizuki and Kazemaru shouted at the same time for the hundredth time already. Fubuki was blown back by the vocals of their voice. He chuckled. "Hey, you guys have known each other since kids, so I don't think there's any harm in pretending to be newlyweds, right?"

"Either way, there's an unguarded door at the back. I've checked the blue prints. Once you've killed the groom, go out through the door, before the police arrive like usual, and Blaze will be there in his car."

Gouenji will be picking us up? Oh well, he better have a fake driver's license, Kazemaru thought and nodded. Mizuki stomped her feet like a little kid and muttered a 'Fine!'

"By the way, that invitation was just a copy of the original one, so when the police come to the crime scene and asked for the amount of guests they had today, you guys won't be on the list."

"Fine with us," Kazemaru said and scratched the back of his head/wig. Mizuki nodded.

"Good, because I'll be your driver for today, Mr. and Mrs. Murakami," Fubuki said with a laugh. Kazemaru and Mizuki flushed a deep red.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kazemaru and Mizuki showed their invitation to the guards and they were allowed to enter the mansion. Fubuki's words were true, there were lots of people in the mansion and each of them were wearing masks. Including these two spies.

"Remember the plan, _Midori_?" Kazemaru asked his partner in crime. Mizuki nodded, "Of course I do, _Toru_." She replied back with a smile. Their arms clung to each other and scanned the area. "You kill while I wait somewhere near the back door and then we'll make a run for it," Mizuki recalled Fubuki's plan when they were far away from anybody's earshot.

"And if anything goes wrong we just have no choice but to kill the guy in public," Kazemaru continued. "Luckily, we're wearing masks and wigs," Mizuki laughed. Kazemaru did too and both of them had punch.

The mansion was crowded with people and Kazemaru and Mizuki looked normal. They didn't do anything that'll attract attention. And if Mizuki was wrong, she saw a woman wearing the same coloured dress as hers. And if anybody asked them a question, they'd answer it. They totally fit in.

Soft music was heard and the host of the wedding appeared with a microphone. "Welcome ladies and gents! In behalf of my good friend Toru and his soon-to-be-wife Naoko," The brunette host winked at the soon to be weds. "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight! Now who wants to dance a little before the ceremony?" He said and the soft music grew louder, more audible.

"Crap…" Mizuki said. Kazemaru sighed. "No choice but to dance along with the crowd." And he took Mizuki in his arms and they waltz. Mizuki smiled. "Wow, I never thought you could dance."

"Me neither." Kazemaru replied and his face went closer to her face. Mizuki flushed a little as she could feel Kazemaru's breath on her face. Even in their wigs and masks, both of them could still picture themselves without all of that, just the two of them waltzing away alone on an island maybe. That was one of those fantasies where they knew, they could never achieve.

More and more people started to dance along. Soon, everybody was dancing. And just as Fubuki had predicted, there was one guy who didn't dance who always received suspicious glances from the crowd. Even the two spies couldn't help but to wonder if this guy was a spy like them too.

"We can't forget our mission…" Mizuki said softly. "I know…" Kazemaru answered back. He leaned in closer, his amber eyes staring back into Mizuki's greyish-purple ones. Mizuki felt Kazemaru's hot breath on her face and unconsciously, she raised herself up using the tips of her heels and they kissed. Kazemaru slid his tongue into her mouth and they had a tongue-fight.

A few people nearby stared and smiled at the two but they didn't care. They kissed for what felt like an eternity.

When the lights dimmed out slowly that the two finally broke the kiss. Their faces totally red and their breathing hard. It was time, the time to kill. Kazemaru looked at Mizuki, who was blushing furiously probably even a reflection of his own face, and nudged her. Mizuki nodded, obeyed her logics than her wants to kiss Kazemaru more and went to the food table, where it was slightly hidden from the crowd and she could see a hallway leading to the back door.

Kazemaru went the other way, towards the stairs to the second floor. The ballroom of the mansion was gigantic and he saw another stair case that led to the hallway where Mizuki was near. The second floor was practically deserted so he crouched down and drew out one of his guns. He placed a silencer on the gun and locked it into place. Mizuki's lips were so soft, Kazemaru thought.

The spy slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking of that now. He glanced back at the altar and saw the two soon-to-be-newlyweds already on it.

"Heh, rich people…" Kazemaru took aim. He smirked and pulled the trigger, hitting the groom straight on the head. "Piece of cake," He said to himself, placed the gun back into place and ran towards the stair case.

While the crowd gasped and panicked and the bride hugging her beloved _dead _fiancé, getting her white wedding dress soaked in his blood, Kazemaru and Mizuki were already in Gouenji's car.

They could still hear the shouts of the panicked crowd, 'Call the police!' 'Where are the guards? !' when they were climbing the tree and jumped over the fence. Luckily, the street at the back of the mansion was deserted and so when the two of them entered the car, Gouenji hit the pedal and they were out of there.

"Hah! He didn't even know what hit him!" Kazemaru laughed in victory. Gouenji smirked and gave his friend a fist bump. Mizuki kept silent all the way back to their base, but she was smiling and blushing, remembering that moment where they kissed.

She touched her lips slowly, still feeling the heat of Kazemaru's on it. She smiled wider.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Genda walked to school lazily. He still couldn't believe himself. A few days he saw Sakuma, right in front of his eyes and then he let him disappear again.

The teen sighed and entered his class room. He glanced at Sakuma's seat, the seat where he used to sit but now a new student was sitting on it. Yuu Nozara, if he remembered correctly.

A girl with long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes greeted Genda. "Morning sleepy-head!"

"Morning, Koro…" Genda replied back. Genda yawned and Koro smacked his back. "Wake up! You're in school now!" She said and smiled. Genda smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah, Koro…" Genda's smile turned into a frown. "Hey… Do you think you'll believe me if I say I saw Sakuma staring at a soccer field last Sunday?" He asked the girl with a serious expression. Koro's eyes widened. "Ahaha, y-you sure are a joker aren't you Genda!" She tried joking but Genda's serious expression killed her mood. Her eyes became watery with tears.

"Oh God! You… You really saw him? !" The girl shouted and the whole class turned at her. "What's wrong, Koro?" April Woods asked the blonde haired girl. Koro turned her head to April and she pointed a finger at Genda. "He… He saw Sakuma-kun!" She explained and covered her mouth.

The whole class shrieked. "EEEEHHH? !" Even April.

Yuu looked at Genda with a confused face. "Who's Sakuma?"

"Oh right, you came a month after that guy disappeared." April said and looked at Genda too. Yuu looked at April for an explanation. "Disappeared?"

April took in a deep breath, "Sakuma Jirou, he was our ex-classmate. He was nice and didn't show any signs of disappearing or anything. He was kind to everyone and very active in sports, especially soccer. One day, he never came to school ever again and even the teachers don't know why. But they assumed Sakuma moved to another relatives place since his parents died but we," April looked at all her other classmates. "Don't think that. One, because he doesn't have any relatives and two, if he did move to another relatives place, he'd _definitely _tell us."

Each and every one of the students in the class nodded at April's explanation. Yuu nodded and he looked at Genda. "And so you met that guy last Sunday?" He asked. Genda nodded. "At first I thought it wasn't him," Genda smiled then, "But then I saw he was wearing his eye-patch. That's when I was sure it _was _him. But he said he wasn't Sakuma and ran off. I chased after him into an alley but then _Poof! _He disappeared. Again." Genda recalled that Sunday evening where he saw his old friend.

Koro shook Genda by the shoulders. "YOU'RE NOT JOKING! YOU BETTER NOT BE GENDA KOUJIROU!" April tried stopping her. Genda kept on muttering the words, 'I'm not! I'm not!', although he was getting dizzy. The whole class fell silent, except for Genda, April and Koro, as they filled their heads with thoughts about Sakuma.

And Sakuma, right now in the base laughing with his new spy mates, didn't even know that he was _this _missed by his old friends. And even if he knew, there was nothing he could do. He missed them too but now he was part of Organization I, no outside connection was allowed except on holidays when they were allowed to wander around town or go travelling for a day, or when they were sick.

Sakuma really wanted to go back to Teikoku to be with his friends and his friends wanted him back. But there's no way they could meet up and he would say, 'Hey guys! Guess what? I'm a spy/assassin now! That's why I haven't been able to go to school!' No, definitely a no no.

Or could they meet up without him revealing his new job?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Siblings: Still… We've got nothing to say….

IE Cast: WOAH! What's going on here? ! They're speechless? ! Anyways read and review people! Read and review!

Kazemaru: GAAAH! I HAD JUST KILLED SOMEBODY!

Sakuma: So what? I killed that Fujisaki Nagihiko guy… That was supposed to be a character from Shugo Chara!

Flo: You've got that right! We don't hate the dude,

Yuu: We just don't know how to start the first chap! That's all, that's why we used Nagihiko the cross dresser!

Flo: Yup yup yup! And like the IE Cast had said earlier, read and review! Thank you!


	3. Mission: Teikoku Academy's A Base!

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES, TOP AND BOTTOM.**

Endou: Wow, we're still receiving OCs even after the second chapter

Siblings: (rolls past Endou while on top of each other, kicking and punching each other on the floor)

Aki: Yup! And the siblings say that they will still accept more and more! Even after the fifth chap or anything!

Siblings: (rolls past Aki into the other direction, still WWE-ing)

Fideo: And some guys got more than one crush! Woah, I have to say they're damn popular with the chicks…

Siblings: (rolls past Fideo, they are now slightly bruised)

Endou: You've got that right Fideo! Anyways… Why are these two fighting?

Siblings: (rolls past Endou)

Aki: Both of them were busy so they're fighting to figure out who'll be writing this chapter…

Siblings: (rolls past Aki, completely black and blue)

Fideo: (sweat drops) The siblings don't own Inazuma Eleven, only this story and the OCs have their rightful owners… And some other OCs you guys don't recognize are maybe new ones from the siblings :)

Both: (still fighting)

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Samford, Samford!" Fubuki shook the daydreaming spy. Sakuma turned to him with a confused expression. "W-What?" He didn't realize Fubuki there. When did the computer geek showed up?

Fubuki sighed and tapped Sakuma's forehead. "It's the Boss; he wants to meet you." He said simply. Sakuma nodded, stood up and stretched. Fubuki led the way and Sakuma followed obediently.

Then it occurred to him, he had never seen the Boss before. Curiosity washed over him and he asked Fubuki, "How's he like?"

"Who?" Fubuki asked back without looking back.

"The Boss, I've never seen him before."

"Nobody's ever seen him. I've talked to him a few times but never saw his face since there's a giant curtain separating him and anybody who's talking to him." Fubuki explained. Sakuma sweat dropped.

"And why is there a curtain separating him and us again?"

Fubuki stopped walking and turned around. Sakuma almost bumped into him if he didn't put on the brakes earlier.

"Just shut up and follow me, okay?" He said coldly and continued to walk again. Sakuma stared at the back of Fubuki's head, wondering what has gotten into him. Frost's acting weird today, he thought.

Sakuma sighed and turned his head around to the right. The two spies walked past another hallway and in it, he saw Mai kicking Kazemaru in the stomach. He sweat dropped.

"TSK!" The black-haired girl stomped off. Kazemaru fell to his knees, holding his stomach. "What is wrong with that girl…?" He muttered and coughed.

Sakuma shivered and made a mental note, never be on Mai's bad side.

Fubuki kept silent and continued walking while Sakuma tried hard not to reach for his gun on his belt and ask the other spy what was wrong with him today. He scanned Fubuki from the back and made sure the guy wasn't carrying any weapons, to which the only thing Fubuki was carrying was his earpiece on his right ear.

The thought of the gun on his belt was too tempting. Fortunately for both of them, Fubuki stopped at a door that opened itself. The two spies went in and the metal door closed itself. Sakuma scanned the room and noticed that Aiko and Gouenji were in the same room too.

"They're all here, sir." Fubuki said with a serious tone. He was looking at a bluish-black curtain with a silhouette of large office chair. Sakuma tilted his head to the right but then remembered his conversation with Fubuki earlier and regained his composure. Though, the image of Mai kicking Kazemaru was still lingering in his mind.

"Good." A deep and hoarse voice said from behind the curtain. Sakuma guessed it was the Boss.

"I'll be leaving now. If you need anything else, you know where to look, sir." Fubuki said, bowed and started walking to the door. But the Boss stopped him.

"Wait Frost, you need to listen to this too." He said. Fubuki's eyes widened for a second and narrowed again. "Yes sir." He said and turned around to stand next to Sakuma, who was standing next to Aiko and Gouenji. Neither of them looked happy.

"I've got a mission for you guys and Frost, you're going with them." The Boss said.

"EEEHH? M-ME? But… But I'm more useful in the lab!" Fubuki protested. He was never sent out on a mission. The only thing he was trained for was hacking computers and anything technology related. Wait, does this mean that we need to go into a high-technology building, Fubuki thought.

Even Sakuma, Aiko and Gouenji were shocked.

"No buts Frost, you're needed in this mission. You guys don't know how long it took me to figure out which of my spies are the most suitable one for this." The Boss's decision was final. Fubuki sighed. He had to go whether he liked it or not. Funny, he thought, it's like déjà vu with Mizuki-chan and Swift yesterday…

Sakuma blinked. "Then what's the mission? And why was I chosen?" He asked.

"Hhmm… Samford, I was wondering why you were quiet." The Boss mocked him and Sakuma's veins popped. "But either way, I'm sure familiar with the name Teikoku Academy right?" The Boss's voice sounded more serious than ever.

"Eh?" Sakuma's eyes widened and he hesitated to answer. "Y-Yes sir, Teikoku Academy…" He lowered his head so his eyes weren't seen. He gulped. "Teikoku Academy was my school before you recruited me sir."

What does the Boss _want _with Teikoku, the young spy thought and clenched his fists.

There was silent on the other line and Aiko, Gouenji and Fubuki were feeling uneasy with Sakuma's new stance.

"True and false." The Boss said. The four spies looked at the curtain in front of them with confused eyes.

"Huh?" Sakuma said.

"True, you joined this organization because of me. False, because the one who recruited you was not me, it's Kudou. Okay, we're not gonna talk about this matter." The sound of something opening was heard and a large screen appeared to their right. A picture of a school was on it.

Sakuma's eyes widened once more. "That's…"

"Yes, Teikoku Academy," the Boss said, "a base for illegal shipping of weaponry…"

"EH? !" The four spies shouted, especially Sakuma. "W-What do you mean? !" The spy shouted.

"Kageyama Reiji, the commander of the school…" The picture on the screen changed to a picture of Kageyama with a few suited men. A number of crates were in front of them. The screen zoomed into the crates and the spies saw nothing but guns, rifles, bullet magazines and more.

Aiko and Gouenji whistled. They certainly liked the looks of the weapons inside the crates. Fubuki was certainly amazed at the amount and how Kageyama wasn't caught doing illegal shipping. But Sakuma wasn't.

All this time, he thought, all this time Teikoku was nothing but just a place to hide illegal weapons? He asked himself. The school that he studied in, the place where he played soccer with his friends…

"So, what do you want us to do?" Aiko finally asked as she tapped her foot, a sign she was impatient. A soft sigh was heard from behind the curtain.

"What you guys always do," Sakuma lifted his head up and glared at the silhouette of the Boss, "what spies always do…" His voice faded away and a buzz was heard. Sakuma finally released his fists but he was still mad. Mad at who? He wasn't so sure. Sure, the Boss did make him angry but he wasn't the only reason.

"Come on guys, we've got work to do." Fubuki said and ushered the other three out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Fubuki and Gouenji were going to portrait as students in Teikoku Academy during the day while Sakuma and Aiko worked in the shadows.

At first, Fubuki was the one who will go inside Teikoku Academy. Sakuma borrowed him his old uniform and since he had two, he gave the other one to Gouenji to borrow. Truthfully, Sakuma wanted to return back to Teikoku, even if he was on a mission. But then too many people would recognize him. Especially the year two students.

Aiko couldn't disguise as a student since, Sakuma didn't have a girl's uniform. Why would he anyways? So right now, he, Aiko and Gouenji were in a nearby van, computers surrounding them. Sometimes he wondered how was Fubuki able to be in a room surrounded by these computers 24 hours a day.

"_So found anything yet?_" Sakuma's voice sounded a little muffled through the earpiece. Fubuki pressed the earpiece that was on his ear. "Nope, nothing yet." He replied.

It was lunch and students were filling up the hallway. He totally blended in, like usual. Fubuki quickly walked to the back of the school, where some kids were having lunch on the grass.

To tell the truth, this was the first time Fubuki had ever set foot in a school. He didn't really understand why Sakuma missed going to school. Well, he couldn't blame the spy. After all, it wasn't right for him, a boy who had been training to be a spy ever since the age of 5 or 4 (he couldn't remember) to be judging Sakuma.

But school didn't seem like a bad place at all.

Students were laughing, smiling. It looked like they enjoyed being here with their friends and teachers. And deep inside Fubuki, he somehow felt a little happy too.

Until on the seventh day he was there that is.

He had been walking down the hallway, passing the lockers during lunch, when a girl with long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes talked to him.

"Hey, are you new here? You seem lost." Tokoro had come up to him, smiling. Fubuki had almost used his sleeping spray on her if it hadn't been for the whole lot of other students in the same hallway.

"Uuumm no. I'm not a new student." The spy lied, trying hard to remember some acting lessons Natsumi had purposely forced him to take, even if it wasn't necessary. But right now, it sure was.

"Oh really?" Tokoro asked again, not really believing Fubuki's answer. "So, what class are you? I never noticed you around here before…" Tokoro said, trying to figure out if she had seen this guy before in some other class. "Besides, you look like the same age as me." She added and taped her chin. Really, she wasn't a busybody but there was something about this boy in front of her that made her want to know about him more.

Once again, the spy tried not to use one of his gadgets cause that would totally blow up his cover. Fubuki gulped slightly and when he thought that Tokoro was too deep in thought, he slid away.

Ever since that day, Gouenji was the only one checking the school every day. Fubuki felt guilty about it but to Gouenji, it was better to be safe than sorry. So he didn't really mind doing all the work now. Besides, Sakuma was on the verge of screaming and going nuts if he had to operate the computers any longer. So Fubuki took over the computer system once more.

And Aiko was getting impatient.

"When will we ever kick some butt? !" She had once said. The slightly hot-headed girl didn't like to wait long on any mission. If she was given the chance, she would totally barge right into Kageyama's room and kill him right then. But of course, it took all of Fubuki and Sakuma's efforts to stop her from doing so.

"Be patient Ai-chan…" Fubuki said as he re-focused his mind on hacking into Teikoku Academy's main computer. The Boss gave them word that even the teachers were in on the illegal shipping of weaponry. But it slightly bothered him, why was the Boss determined to stop this illegal trading? Wasn't Organization I illegal too?

"Don't worry, Blaze said the teachers are gonna have a meeting soon." Sakuma came back from his talk with Gouenji over the earpiece. "We can sneak in and Frost can try hacking the system from the computers there."

"You bet I will." Fubuki said as he un-plugged the hard drive from the van's computer and placed it into his pocket. Aiko smiled in excitement.

"Yes! Finally, a little bit of action!" She fist-pumped. Man, it was a really boring week for her and now she can finally get some action.

"Gouenji will be waiting at the rooftop. He said that students are supposed to be in their respective classes so we'll be fine as long as none of them decide to make a field trip to the roof or anything." Sakuma said again as he loaded a funny-looking gun with very, very small and round white bullets.

"What _is _that?" Aiko asked. She had never seen something like that before, especially the mini-round white bullets.

"Sharp gave it to me a few days ago. He said it was a new invention and if we need something to put somebody out, I should use this."

"Well, what does it do exactly?" The indigo-coloured hair girl asked Sakuma again. Sakuma sweat dropped instead of just answering the younger girl.

"I don't know myself…"

Aiko and Fubuki tripped and fell. Sakuma got a new gun but didn't know what it does? Very funny…

"Okay, okay, enough chit-chat, let's get moving." Fubuki said and jumped off the van. Aiko followed him and so did Sakuma.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped and Handa shivered. Kiyomi turned pale.

"Uh-oh… It's _her _again…" She said and started putting the dummies away. "P-Practise is over. You can rest now." She said to Handa, who was still confused by the sudden drop of temperature and Kiyomi's attitude.

"H-Hey, what's going on? Who's her?" Handa asked his new mentor, who was still pale. When Kiyomi turned to look at him, fear read at her face.

Out of the blue, the sound of a girl weeping filled their ears. The girl was weeping, howling even. It was like she had lost everybody in the whole-wide world and now alone. The weeps of the girl sent chills down Handa and Kiyomi's spines.

"W-What was that?" Handa asked, rubbing his forearms where goose bumps were starting to appear. "_That's _her…" Kiyomi said and hurriedly walked to the door. "Come on or else I'll lock you up in this place with the ghost of the building!" She said and Handa obeyed, standing next to her in a flash.

"G-GHOST? ! NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE BUILDING BEING HAUNTED!" Handa said as he and Kiyomi locked the training room door.

"Believe me, that was just a start. Say, what date it is today?"

"Today's the 20th of June. Why?" Handa asked back, confused as to why did Kiyomi asked for the date of today.

"Oh great, in four more days she'll really haunt us all." Kiyomi said and rubbed her forearms. "What are you talking about?" Okay, Handa _really _needed some answers.

"Every year on the 24th of June a girl in a white dress will be haunting us in the night. Some never saw her but most were terrified at the sight of her. Today is just the start. You'll hear her weeping, crying. Tomorrow you'll hear somebody scratching the walls and then the next day she'll start talking to any of us and on the fourth, she'll finally appear." Kiyomi explained, remembering the stupid ghost. She had never seen her but she had gone through the first three events the ghost would make.

And she hated it. She was sure if she ever saw the ghost, she'd force to Boss to change her into another agency if that was possible.

Handa's eyes widened. "No shit?" He said.

Kiyomi nodded. "No shit." And they both tried hard to ignore the cries of the ghost girl.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Gouenji stood waiting at the rooftop of Teikoku Academy. Well, there was only one building in the whole school that even had a place for someone stand on the rooftop so he was sure the other three would be able to find him.

Another minute later, the three other spies found themselves on the roof. They had climbed from tree to tree just to make sure they weren't seen. Luckily for them, they weren't.

"So the teachers have a meeting right now, right?" Fubuki asked, to which Gouenji nodded his head.

"So we go to the teacher's room?" Aiko said or asked. The others agreed and Sakuma led the way since he knew Teikoku better than the others, even though Fubuki had been roaming around it for a week and Gouenji only three days.

They made turns and Sakuma tried hard to avoid any routes that had classes with students in them. When they finally reached the teacher's room, Fubuki immediately went to a computer that looked like the main one and plugged his hard drive in. He started doing his magic with the other three next to him.

"Hurry up! The meeting could end any minute." Gouenji said and looked at his watch. The meeting started half an hour ago.

Fubuki nodded and tried hard on hacking the computer since it had a password. He had to admit, the computers here had a pretty tight security system. If he was at some other place, example the bank, he would be able to crack open the vault in no time. But this… It was taking him all of his experience.

Sakuma stared at the computer screen, anxious and worried in the same time. That was when he heard some footsteps. Fubuki looked up from the computer screen and stared at the door, praying that nobody would slide it open.

Sakuma patted his shoulder. He whispered, "Get back to whatever you're doing. I'll handle this." Fubuki nodded and Sakuma drew out the funny-looking gun Kidou had given him. Gouenji sweat dropped. "What is that?" He asked Aiko, who shook her head and sighed. "Another weird creation from our tinkering-loving friend, Sharp." She explained, to which Gouenji tried not to laugh.

The windows on the wall that separated the hallway and the room were closed. A silhouette appeared on them, to which Sakuma aimed at him/her. But there was something about this that gave him a bad feeling.

The person walked to the door and slid it open. Sakuma, without thinking twice, pulled the trigger. A loud bang filled the room and thud came after. The person had dropped onto the floor but his eyes were still open, staring right into Sakuma's.

It was exactly in that moment where Sakuma had pulled the trigger, did he realize he had shot his best friend. He had never regretted anything more in his life. The mini-round white bullet had hit Genda on his forehead but to Sakuma's and everybody else's surprise, the guy was still breathing.

"Sa… Sakuma?" Genda managed to blurt out before closing his eyes. His chest was moving, a sign he was breathing.

A soft beep was heard and Kidou's voice filled Sakuma's ear that had the ear piece.

"_Samford, you used the gun didn't you?" _The guy asked. "Yeah, I did." Sakuma said as he knelt down next to Genda, his eyes watering slightly.

"_Well, don't worry, those were sleeping bullets. Once it enters the human body at any part, it'll dissolve and make its way to the brain, decreases the level of oxygen in it thus making that person sleepy and they'll fall asleep. Usually, they take some time to reach the brain area, depending on the place where the victim was shot at." _Kidou explained, almost making _Sakuma _fall asleep.

The spy sighed in relief and since Genda was shot at the forehead, he had to fall asleep that fast. Aiko stood next to him. "So it makes people fall to sleep…"

"I guess…" Sakuma replied as he examined the face he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Friend of yours?" Gouenji asked. "Yup…" Sakuma said and a small smile was seen on his face. Genda was just one of his many friends here. If only he could turn back time maybe he won't accept the Boss's offer and just continue on life living alone and still going to school at Teikoku.

"N-Nee-san?" A voice, unfamiliar by Sakuma, said. Neither did Gouenji recognized the voice. Both boys looked up, only to meet Aiko in the Teikoku girl's uniform. Wait, when the hell did she change her clothes?

They looked at Fubuki, and noticed that another Aiko, in her spy suit, standing next to them. Wait, what?

Fubuki was staring with eyes widened at the Aiko in the Teikoku girl's uniform. "Y-Yui-chan?" He blurted out. Sakuma and Gouenji looked back and forth, from Fubuki to Aiko and then to who Fubuki claimed as 'Yui-chan'.

"Shoot her." Aiko said to Sakuma. "Eh?" 'Yui-chan' said, and gasped when she saw Genda's sleeping body(she thought he was dead) and took a step back when Sakuma aimed his gun at her. Before she knew it, she was lying on the floor, asleep.

Aiko ran to her, along with Fubuki, who had just disconnected the hard drive from the computer. The two smiled solemnly. "There's no mistake…" Fubuki said and Aiko nodded.

"Oi, oi, can somebody fill me in?" Sakuma said, weirded out by Fubuki and Aiko's reaction. Even Gouenji seemed eager for answers and nodded.

"Yukiko Okazaki…" Fubuki said and turned to the other two. "Never thought we'd see her again huh Aiko Okazaki?" The boy smirked and so did Aiko.

"Guys, this is my twin sister."

**XOXOXOOXO**

Flo: I'm so tired! And I just have one thing to say right now: **Some of the IE Characters have more than one crush, so do you guys mind a love triangle? If you do mind, then PM us to change your crush. To make it easier, here is the list of guys who got more than one:**

**Fubuki Shirou**

**Gouenji Shuuya**

**Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**That's all!**

Yuu: (sigh) Why is Fubuki, Gouenji and Kazemaru DAMNED POPULAR? !

Flo: DO NOT BLAME ME!

IE Cast: Read and review people! And maybe the siblings can update faster!


	4. Mission: Genda's Secret

Flo: Sore ja! The fourth chap of the story! -3- Let's go!

IE Characters: Floric1434 does not own Inazuma Eleven. This story? Yes. The OCs? They have their rightful owners. The ghost? Hahaha, that's Floric1434's alright XD

Flo: (vein pop) Who the hell created the script?

IE Characters: (points at Flo) You.

Flo: =.="

Genda: … What's with the title of the chapter…? 'Genda's Secret' o.o

Flo: (smiles evilly) Oh you'll see… You'll see soon enough (evil evil evil cat smile)

**XOXOXOXOX**

His head throbbed. The young male opened his eyes but immediately closed them back when a ray of light blinded him. Genda sat up and felt that he was sitting on something soft. He blinked and he was finally able to see his surroundings.

He was in the infirmary. Curtains surrounded his bed and closed his view. He knew he was in the infirmary because one, he was on a bed, two, why would anybody take him to the hospital? Besides, if he stayed quiet, he'll hear something like a pen scribbling away on a piece of paper. That has to be the nurse.

The teen stood up. His feet were wobbly and unsteady so he immediately balanced himself on the bed frame. The nurse, hearing Genda's movements, withdrew the curtains hurriedly and smiled at Genda.

"Genda-kun! You're finally awake!" The nurse said happily. The boy, still dazed looked at her with a confused expression. "W-What happened to me?" He asked while holding his forehead. Though he didn't know it, he was actually pressing him thumb exactly where Sakuma had hit him with the sleeping bullet.

"Why, you were found lying on the floor in the staff room! And Okazaki-san was found in front of the door! Both of you were fast asleep!" The nurse explained. "Okazaki? You mean Yukiko-chan?" That surprised him a lot. Although the girl was younger than him but both of them are in the soccer club. Of course they know each other, and from the tone in Genda's voice, it was clear that he was worried for her.

The nurse nodded and withdrew the curtains on the other side, revealing Yukiko lying and sleeping soundlessly on the bed next to his. Her high ponytail was set loose, leaving her long indigo-coloured hair pooling all over her face. The red ribbon which she always used to tie her hair was on the a chair next to her bed.

Genda inwardly sighed. He had a somehow good idea about what had happened to the both of them. A picture of Sakuma, holding a funny looking gun towards his direction, appeared in the back of his mind.

"Excuse me, but what time is it?" He asked the elder woman politely.

"2 hours after school ended. But I think your bag is still in class since nobody brought it here for you. One of Okazaki-san's friends brought her bag for her." The nurse said, glanced at her wristwatch and then pointed to a brown school bag on the desk.

Genda nodded. "Am I good to go?"

"If you're good enough to walk that is." The nurse laughed and winked at him. Genda excused himself and left. It wasn't surprising that his bag was still in class. This might mean something…

As he made his way to his class, 2-B, he couldn't help but to think about what he saw before he closed his eyes. Was that really Sakuma? Or was it just a dream? He might have bumped into something real hard and fainted but he didn't feel any bruise on his forehead.

"No… It wasn't a dream…" Genda assured himself and narrowed his eyes. A few steps later, he found himself in front of class 2-B and went in. There, on his seat, was his bag. Nobody else was in the room and all was silent.

The teen went to his bag, surprised to find a note on his table. He picked it up so he could take a closer look at it and widened his eyes in horror. He knew whose handwriting was it on the piece of paper without a doubt. The note was from Sakuma.

'I'm so sorry…'

Those were the only words written there. Genda gripped the note in his trembling hand, his face mixed with anger, horror, and frustration.

"So the rumour was true… You were scouted by Organization I…" He gritted his teeth. Both his hands were trembling by now. A loud beep was heard from his watch. The sound shocked him and he accidentally kicked the table with his knee.

"OW! OW! OW!" He shouted as he jumped about, holding his hurt knee. His wristwatch was still beeping. Once the pain had settled a bit, he glanced at his wristwatch that did not tell time. Genda pushed a small button on it and a small hologram of Kageyama Reiji appeared.

"_King…" _ Kageyama's voice echoed through the empty classroom.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(2 hours earlier)**

Nozara Yuu yawned loudly. Tokoro, who was beside him, smacked him on his back. "Sheesh, didn't you get enough sleep?' She asked sarcastically. April, who was sitting on Tokoro's table, laughed. The fourteen-year old male veins popped.

"Can _you guys _sleep if you have two little sisters who sang karaoke all night just because they were celebrating their doll's birthday party?" Nozara said back sarcastically.

April, who is actually a year older than everyone in 2-B by a year but she was helping a teacher to arrange some papers in the class when all the teachers were called to a meeting, sweat dropped.

"Hey, has anyone seen Genda?" Someone in the class asked though the three friends didn't notice who. But the question did bother them a bit until Jigon answered their questions. "He went to the staff room earlier. He'll be back." He said calmly.

Just then, when the noise in the classroom was just about return, their teacher came in hurriedly. "Aha, sorry about that students. Oh and April, thank you very much for helping me, you can go back to your class now." He said to the girl with long dark hair. April nodded and waved at Nozara and Tokoro. "See ya!" She said before closing the door.

The students sighed in despair. It was History and nobody in this class really liked History, unless they were they were the students of class 2-C, where History is the most exciting subject in that class. Fortunately for them, the bell rang, indicating school had ended and all of them dashed for the door. The teacher sweat dropped and sighed.

Nozara waved good-bye to Tokoro in the hallway before leaving the school grounds. He had a daily routine he needed to do before going home. And that routine involved a girl in a big red hat.

Truth was, Nozara is actually a little in love. With a girl he had seen only once in town. The girl had purplish-blue hair and grey eyes. When he had first seen her, he was in a rush to school.

_**Flashback**_

_Nozara stuffed his toast into his mouth, tied his shoelaces hurriedly and dashed out, cursing his little sisters for keeping his awake all night by playing tricks and pranks on him. He could still hear his sisters laugh in his ears._

"_I'm late! I'm late!" He said. Instead of using his usual route to school, he decided to go through town since it was a shortcut. The guy was too focused on getting to school in time, that he didn't even notice a girl crossing his path._

_He clashed into her and both of them fell to the ground, giving out a yelp of pain as they landed on the hard pavement. It had been a windy day because the girl's hat was blown right out of her head. Nozara, feeling guilty that he had caused her to fall, forgot about school and chased after her red hat. _

_The hat flew through the sky. Luckily, the hat got stuck on a bush and Nozara recovered it. He wiped off some dust from the hat and walked back to where the girl was. From the expression on her face, Nozara understood that she was frightened, afraid and anxious to get out of here._

"_Um, sorry about that." He apologized rather shyly. The girl nodded and took her hat from his hands. That was when he noticed that she was wearing like a Victorian, as if she was going to see an Opera show in Paris. And what's more, it was all red._

_The girl bowed, thanked him and hurriedly walked off, leaving Nozara in a mist of curiosity… and love._

_**End of Flashback**_

When he arrived at school on that exact same day, he didn't even mind getting detention, for the meeting was worth it. He even silently thanked his little sisters for that.

But as time passed, he wondered if he'll ever meet her again. That was why after school, he'd wait for her in the park, hoping she'd appear. Although their first encounter was in the morning, but he had no doubt the girl would walk in front of him any minute.

The black-haired boy sighed. Yeah, call him crazy, but that's just what love does to people. They'll go to high heights just to get to their love. Nozara walked around in town with no accurate direction. He looked left and right. He scratched his head. "Maybe I am losing it!" He whispered to himself.

Just then the most amazing thing happened. Well, to him it was the most amazing thing. He saw a flash of red walk past him and immediately turned around. He didn't need long to recognize the same hat he had retrieved for the girl. Unfortunate for him, the town was packed with people this evening. He lost sight of her almost immediately. But he didn't lose hope and ran in the crowd in search for her.

Meanwhile, the girl had made a turn into a deserted alley. She went deeper and deeper until she found herself in another part of town, which was less crowded. She walked a little further and stopped in front of an old candy store. She gulped. The bell on the door rang slightly as she opened it and stepped in.

"Welcome." An old woman – nearly a hundred years old – greeted her by bowing. Her face held no expression. She was a good height shorter than the girl in the red hat. Haruna took off her hat and bowed back, whispering something into the elder woman's ear. The elder woman nodded and Haruna bowed again. She disappeared into the back of the candy store.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Nozara gave up. There was no chance he would meet with her again. There was no use of looking for her so he decided to go home. He walked and walked but his mind was still on the girl in red hat.

In another second, he found himself on the ground, his back hurt. "Ouch…" Wait, that wasn't him. But the voice did sound familiar. Nozara looked up and widened his eyes when he saw Genda.

"Genda!" He exclaimed, stood up and helped the other teen to stand up as well. "H-Hey…" Genda replied as he rubbed his elbow, which hit the ground and absorbed his fall a little. "I'm so sorry! Does it hurt?" Nozara asked, panicking a little. Genda chuckled. "I'm fine. Don't need to worry." And he walked off. "See ya tomorrow." He waved.

Nozara stood there, puzzled for some time and shrugged his shoulders. Then, he too, walked away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tsunami yawned. He. Was. Damned. Bored.

"Man! When am I gonna get a mission?" He sighed and whined alone in the Storage Room. He liked hanging out there. It felt nice somehow. Plus, it would be easy for any of the other spies to look for him if he was ever needed. Just go into the Storage Room and voila! You'd find him either asleep or killing himself out of boredom in that room. Well, not literally killing himself.

Tsunami yawned loudly. That was when he heard footsteps getting closer and closer. He thought it might be one of the spies but the temperature suddenly dropped and the footsteps took each step slowly, as if he/she was walking on a land filled with landmines.

Tsunami shivered despite himself and sneezed. "Who the hell turned off the heater in this place?" He mumbled. The guy stood up and walked to the door. The door knob was bloody cold.

"What the-?" He tried turning the knob but it won't budge. The door knob somehow went colder and it stung Tsunami's hand. The pink-haired male rubbed his palms together, hoping the sting will go away and be replaced with heat. He moved on to rubbing his forearms. Soon the temperature was cold enough to make him shiver and sneeze.

"Uuhhh… W-What's going on?" He heard a female voice ask. Wait, there was somebody else in the room than himself? Tsunami turned around and saw Tsubaki shivering near a wall. Her teeth were chattering. Well he couldn't blame her, his teeth were chattering against each other too.

"C-Camellia?" He said. "W-What are y-you doing h-here?"

Tsubaki didn't reply, for she was too cold to even think about anything else. "I-It's so… c-cold…" She said. Her lips were slowly turning pale and Tsunami was sure he looked the same. Slowly, he walked towards her. "I t-tried o-opening the door b-but it won't b-b-budge…" He said. Each time he exhaled, puffs of smoke were seen in front of his face. Tsubaki looked up to Tsunami.

"What s-should we d-do now?"

"I don't k-k-know…"

"Do y-you t-think i-it's the gho-ghost's doing?"

Tsunami looked down at Tsubaki with a weird expression. "Y-You b-believe in that c-crap?" The younger girl shrugged her shoulders. "I-It's not like there a-are a-any o-other explanations… B-Besides, today's the t-t-twentieth of June…" She explained. Tsunami couldn't argue with that. Although he had never been disturbed or went through one of the ghost's really scary events, he had heard it from the others. Then, he had an idea.

"Th-That's impossible. The o-others said that…" But it was no use to argue with Tsubaki anymore, for the girl had fallen asleep on the floor with her back on the wall. Tsunami was freaking cold that he too, slid to the floor with his back on the wall and embraced Tsubaki, in the effort of trying to keep both of them warm.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

A girl in a pure white dress _glided _through the hallways. She had long black hair. Her eyes weren't seen for her bangs were covering both of it. The girl glided and found herself near the Storage Room, where she stopped for a while in shock.

"This aura…" She whispered in a very small voice. She turned around and saw, in a corner, another silhouette of a girl. "You're…"

The girl in the corner revealed herself. She was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of denim jeans and black Converse shoes. A jacket with the design of England's national flag printed on it was tied around her waist. A large black and white guitar case was hanging over her shoulders. Her long white hair was emitting a faint purple glow while her snow white eyes glowed slightly pink.

"See ya…" She said as she walked past the girl in the white dress. "W-Wait," the floating girl said, "W-What are you doing here? What have you done to this room?" She asked in her small voice. The girl with white hair stopped and turned her head around, her eyes narrowed at the floating girl. "What a Cupid's gotta do. Well, a Cupid's apprentice anyways. Don't worry, I'm not gonna haunt this building. It's yours to haunt forever." She said and slowly faded away. The floating girl flinched and turned her head around to door to the Storage Room.

"S-Should I?" She asked herself shyly while biting her thumb. Then she slowly shook her head. "No… I'm still not strong enough. It's only the twentieth. Besides, everybody here hates me…" Then she continued on wandering around, abandoning her thoughts of trying to let the two people she sensed in the Storage Room out.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"Do we really have to do this tonight?" Sakuma asked as he grabbed on a branch of a tree. Gouenji was in front of him, Fubuki at the back and Aiko at the branch above him.

"We have no choice. The Boss ordered us to." Fubuki replied back. "I've already found the location to the crates. And it looks like even the teachers of the school were in on it."

Sakuma tried hard on ignoring Fubuki's statement. "So? Where is it?" Aiko asked as she jumped to another branch. Sakuma glanced at the sky and noted the black sky decorated by the stars and a full moon. The sun had set a long time ago.

"We're heading right for it." Fubuki said. "It's hidden in the gymnasium."

"The gym?" Sakuma repeated.

"Yes, the gym."

After a few more tress, jumping and Fubuki's close-call on catching Sakuma from falling, they were on the roof of Teikoku's enormous gymnasium. Gouenji fiddled with the lock to the roof window and all four of them jumped in. It was pitch black in there so each of them turned on their night-goggles.

"What now?" Aiko asked Fubuki, who was checking the gym's blue print on his wrist-watch. "There's supposed to be a trap door over here somewhere…" He asked and turned off the hologram of the blue print.

The lights in the gym turned on, making our spies gasp in shock. "Who the hell-" Aiko started but was cut off by another voice.

"We've been expecting the four of you."

All four spies looked around, but couldn't see who or where this voice was coming from. But Sakuma felt a sense of déjà vu with the voice.

"Expecting us? You don't think this is some sort of thriller movie do you?" Sakuma said in an annoyed voice as he withdrew both of his daggers, one on each hand. Gouenji was ready with his rifle, Fubuki with his shotguns on both hands and Aiko with her bow and arrow.

"Show yourself!" Sakuma shouted and glanced everywhere. He was scowling. Suddenly, they were surrounded by people with weapons like pipes, baseball bats, gun and etc. Sakuma knew these people so well because they were _the teachers of Teikoku Academy_.

He found his ex-English teacher, his Science teacher, the soccer club's coach and every other teacher he knew.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sakuma-kun? So he really was recruited by Organization I," He heard his Science teacher say.

"What do you mean?" Sakuma asked back. Fubuki, Gouenji and Aiko looked at him with confused faces. "What do you mean by 'What do you mean'? You didn't think there was only one spy company in the whole world did you?" Aiko said, glancing at Sakuma before turning back her gaze at the people surrounding them. She gritted her teeth.

"Still a novice?" Sakuma heard the voice that had greeted them earlier. _Really, why does it sound familiar?_

Sakuma, Fubuki, Gouenji and Aiko looked up towards the roof. The eye-patched wearing spy almost dropped both of his daggers. His eyes were wider than saucers.

"GENDA!" He shouted his friend's name. Genda was on one of the roof pillars with a sword in one hand. He stared back at him with sad and regretful eyes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Flo: Uuhh….

Genda: (grabs a sword) I'm a spy too…?

Flo: (walks away slowly) Yes you are?

Genda: (chases Flo) YOU BITCH!

Flo: O.O! EEP! SPY ON THE RAGE! (runs away)

Everybody else: (sweat drop) Review please..? O.O

Genda: (trying to slice Flo)

Flo: KYAA! SOMEBODY HELP ME! EVEN A CLAYMORE WILL DO!

IE Cast: O.o? A Claymore?

Flo: What? I'm addicted to that manga now XP

IE Cast: (anime fall)


	5. Mission: War Against Two Companies Part1

Flo: THE BATTLE! MUAHAHAH!

Genda: (tied up) =.="

Flo: (peace sign) Let's just get a move on! XD OAO! Ooohh~ WHAT SHALL BE HAPPEN TO THIS STORY AND MISSION AND OUR SPIES? ! OAO! I'M CRAZY FOR MAKING TWISTS LIKE THIS! OAO! A TOTAL NUTZO WACKO! OAO!

IE Cast: And she noticed it just now… SHEESH! Anyway you guys get the drill, EVERYBODY HERE IN FANFICTION OWNS NOTHING MORE THAN THEIR STORIES AND OCS. Thank you.

**NOTE by BakaWriter-Flo: This chapter is going to show a really LOT of OCs so why not you guys pray that your OCs will appear? XD And if you guys find out your OCs haven't appeared yet, well now be ready for a surprise for EACH OC has their own CRISIS EACH! I mean Mission! Each OC have their own Mission! :D! Ahahaaha! Some OCs are going to SHARE the same CRISIS XD I mean Mission! Geez what is wrong with me? Ahahahaha! (awkward smile)**

Yuu: She means that this story is going to be like an anime, with the arc and seasons and stuff so now is the first arc/season

Flo: And it's called… I don't know, the Friends for Life arc? O.o? Or maybe Royal Inc. Arc? :D And the next chapter after this is the finale for season 1/Friends for Life arc/Royal Inc. Arc! XXDD I'm crazy, I know :3 Ow… I almost had a die-hard headache from choosing which OC will appear but no worries! EVERY OC will appear! :D Sooner or later… Now but no never… Eheheh XD Because that's just how we do it~

**.::Spy Eleven Chapter 5 Part 1: War Against Two Companies::.**

Gouenji stared at Genda with serious eyes. To him, Genda's silhouette looked familiar. Not just because Genda was the guy that Sakuma had shot using sleeping bullets earlier. But that hair, that face… 'Why?'

Fubuki gasped and widened his eyes at Genda. "No way… It is you…" He said slowly. "What's wrong?" Aiko asked. She was still gritting her teeth and keeping a cautious eye on all the other spies surrounding them all.

"Project Z of Royal Inc.! 'Falcon King'!" Fubuki exclaimed, more like shouted. "Huh?" Sakuma and Aiko said at the same time. Gouenji was taken aback. Now he knew why Genda or Falcon King looked familiar.

_**Flashback**_

_Young eight-year-old Gouenji Shuuya fell to the ground, defeated. He had failed the test. He had failed to be the one chosen for Royal Inc.'s new project, Project Z. _

_Instead, the eight-year-old Genda Koujirou was the one standing victorious. A sword in his hand, he wiped some sweat that rolled down his cheeks. His breath was unsteady._

"_Congratulations…" A deep dark voice said. Kageyama Reiji appeared from the shadows and placed a hand on Genda's shoulder. He smirked in delight. "You're perfect for Project Z." He said next._

_Gouenji's body was shaking. There were cuts and wounds anywhere. He was lucky that he was able to dodge that fatal attack made by Genda, who was aiming his sword exactly at his chest. The sandy-blond haired boy looked up, not so shock to see Kageyama frowning at him._

"_Give him to Organization I, he is no use to us anymore…" Kageyama said bitterly before disappearing into the darkness with Genda. A few men helped Gouenji up and took him in another direction._

_**End of Flashback**_

In short, Gouenji was just 'trash' thrown into the dustbin. The 'dustbin' being Organization I. He continued staring at Genda, when at the corner of his eye he saw an arrow heading straight for him. Using his rifle quickly, he deflected the arrow, making it drop to the ground.

"Ja… That's what you expect from Sharp-Eye Blaze." A voice said. Jimon appeared from the shadows, holding a crossbow. Gouenji wasn't that surprised to see him either. But Sakuma was.

"Ji-Jimon…? You're…"

Jimon frowned and snarled. "Everyone in the soccer club is one except for you. Until now that is." He smirked. "Say, tell me how did Organization I get you before Royal Inc. did?"

Sakuma gulped. He couldn't believe it. The whole soccer club? Then, where are the others? 'This is impossible!' He shouted in his head.

'That's one of the four top spies of Royal Inc., Hatch!' Fubuki gritted his teeth. But not for long when he heard something slicing through the air towards his direction. Figuring out where it was coming from, he quickly pressed his left arm. A giant metal shield appeared from his elbow-length computerised glove and stopped the thing that was coming towards him. Fubuki wasn't hurt but he stumbled backwards due to the force. "GAH!" He fell onto his back. "Frost!" Aiko yelled and helped him up. The thing retreated into the darkness and Fubuki realized it was a whip.

"You should be more worried about yourself!" A girl's voice said. "Huh?" Aiko already had Fubuki to stand up and was shocked when she looked up. A silhouette of a girl, whose leg, was stretched out and the other leg folded, was aiming straight for Aiko's face. Thinking fast, the girl crossed her arms in front of her face, saving herself from getting a blind eye. The girl who was attacking Aiko landed on top of her hands and Aiko winced in pain. 'Hig-High heels? !' she shouted in her head. The girl, who fell from the sky, jumped off of Aiko's arms, did a flip and landed on the ground facing Aiko. Aiko rubbed her arms. There were scrapes on them. The girl who attacked Aiko was smirking with a hand on her hip.

Fubuki stared at the girl. He couldn't believe his eyes. What was Royal Inc. thinking?

"Now, now, Shizu… Don't go all out on them." Kennya Narukami revealed himself from under the shadows of the gym. The purple haired, headphone wearing defender of Teikoku Gakuen smirked. He had a whip in each hand.

"Kennya!" Sakuma couldn't keep this up anymore. Who next will appear before him?

Fubuki stared at Kennya. 'Number 3 in Royal Inc. Slashing Alan.' He turned his head around to Jimon. 'Number 4, Hatch.' He turned his head to Shizuka. 'Number 2, Elegant Shizu otherwise known as Royal Inc.'s Black Card.' He turned to Genda and his face tensed. 'Number 1, ace spy of Royal, Falcon King…' He gulped. 'Famous for his unbeatable Falcon Sword technique.'

"We're done for…" Fubuki whispered slowly. Not only was he un-experienced in missions like this, Royal Incorporated just _had _to send in their top four spies. Genda let himself drop to the ground and landed on his feet with a soft thud. "Finish them." He ordered coldly at the 'lower-ranked' spies aka teachers and other random students from Teikoku Academy while he and the other three watched from the sidelines. Genda had no sort of expression on his face. He sighed when he remembered Kageyama's orders to him earlier that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Do you get it?" Kageyama's hologram asked Genda. Genda slowly nodded. "Yes, sir. But why all the other spies too?" He asked. Kageyama's hologram stared back at him._

"_Organization I isn't going to let Royal Inc. escape that easily. It is true that your strength alone could defeat almost every spy they have but look at it this way, Organization I is probably going to let out everything they have against us. Its war against two ex-sister companies, get it? They'd do anything to eliminate us and so will we."_

_Genda slowly nodded and Kageyama's hologram disappeared. The boy stood up and punched the nearest table. A teardrop raced down his cheek. "Sakuma… Why? WHY? If you hadn't accepted any sort of help from Organization I and stayed as a normal person, I wouldn't have been ordered to kill you tonight!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

No… No, he was not going to kill his own best friend. Kageyama could kill him, torture him, make Genda suffer but his decision was final. He wasn't even going to lay an eye on Sakuma. But then, he couldn't just let Sakuma die in the hands of another spy, right?

**.::With Aiko::.**

Aiko eyed the spies surrounding her. She had somehow ended up in the middle of them all. 'Not good, _so_ not good.' She muttered repeatedly inside her head. One of the spies lunged forward towards her and the others followed. Aiko had no choice. She took an arrow and shoot, aiming at all the spies. She continued doing this at top speed, hitting all the spies anywhere. Most of them were hit at the head, chest or lower and upper torso to which killed them almost instantly.

One of them had thrown their pipe at Aiko's hand and her bow slipped right out of it and it landed outside the circle of spies that were around her. 'Shit!' She cursed in her head. She tried to get it back but the spies were closing in on her fast. 'Weird… Why are none of them holding any guns?' She smirked. This was a great opportunity to use _that_.

Aiko crossed her arms in front of her chest and closed her eyes. She heaved in a deep breath.

"What an idiot! She's giving us a chance to attack!" She heard one of them say. She couldn't help but smile at _their _stupidity.

The spies started lunging forward altogether, determined to beat this spy up into a pulp. Aiko heaved in another big breath and exhaled.

'Quick-Hand!' She shouted in her head and slowly opened her eyes. All of a sudden, blood spurted out of the other spies bodies. "Eh?" They said in confusion but none of them were able to know what happened to each of them as one by one they fell to the ground, surrounded by pools and pools of blood.

Aiko was breathing hard. She couldn't believe it! She did it! The trick that Sir Kudou had taught to her was a success! Ah, she was filled in a meadow of happiness.

Quick-Hand was a very, very, hard trick since it _only _focuses on the hands and arms. The theory was simple but hard to use. The user has to collect all of their energy in their arms therefore enabling them to move their arms and hands faster than the naked-eye could see. Aiko sighed real loudly and reached into the pockets of her shorts. She pulled out two knives from each pocket that was covered in blood. She smiled to herself. Sir Kudou was going to be proud of her, even if she still needed to work on her accuracy. And she was sure if there was a score, her cleanliness score would be zero. Blood was everywhere thought none were on her.

A young spy, who had been hiding himself, lunged towards Aiko and used his sword against her. He was fast but not fast enough. Aiko blocked his attack using her two knives and did a back-flip, kicking the spy in the jaw and grabbing her bow in the same time. She landed back onto her two own feet and met back-to-back with Fubuki.

Her other comrade smirked at her. "Nice trick! I didn't even see you pull out your knives!" He praised. Aiko grinned back at him. "Thanks!" And they both lunged forward into different directions as the Royal Incorporation spies were starting to multiply in numbers.

**.::With Gouenji::.**

Gouenji had killed most of the spies that tried to attack him. Some of them were still alive but they had really serious injuries that could lead to death. Plus, most of them were paralyzed.

Gouenji's forehead had a cut and blood was slowly oozing down his face. He wiped it with the sleeve of his shirt. He was struggling for breath.

Before he was even recovered from the battle earlier, a whip slashed through the air. It was heading straight for him. Gouenji saw it but the only thing he could do was to block the attack with his rifle. Unfortunately, the whip caught hold of the rifle and took the gun with it as the whip retreated back to wherever it came from.

Gouenji's eyes widened. "Tch!"

Kennya appeared with Gouenji's rifle in his hand. He smirked triumphantly. Gouenji scowled.

"Since you're unarmed, let's make this a fair fight shall we?" Kennya said and unexpectedly threw his whips and the rifle to the ground. In a flash, he was in front of Gouenji. He tried to kick Gouenji in the neck but the Organization I spy blocked the attack using his arm. Gouenji caught Kennaya's leg and twisted his body, making Kennya twist in the air and then drop to the ground.

Kennya smirked. "Not bad. How about we take it up a notch?" He spun on his hands and kicked Gouenji's legs. The spy lost his balance and fell on his back with a loud thud. "ACK!" The wind was knocked right out of him.

**.::With Fubuki::.**

Fubuki made a back-flip, shooting most of the spies that were near him using his shotguns. They fell one by one.

Sure, he wasn't a very good shooter like Endou or have incredible strength like Hijikata but one thing for sure, nobody could beat him when it comes to hearing things. No, not hearing things like ghosts whispering or ants talking. Fubuki just had a heightened sense of hearing that's all. That was why he depended mostly on his ears than his eyes.

He heard something click and knew almost immediately that it was a grenade. Somebody had just pulled out the trigger. Fubuki landed onto his two feet and looked around to find anybody who was holding a grenade.

His eyes landed on a spy that was about one hundred metres away from him. It was a far distance but still, a grenade could cover more ground than that. He knew he didn't have a heightened sense in seeing but he knew, from the shape of the grenade, it was way smaller. It was probably designed especially to blow up only one person. And he knew exactly who that one person is.

The guy who held the small grenade lifted his hand up, ready to throw it towards him but Fubuki acted fast. He pulled the trigger to his shotgun. This was something new; he had never shot anything farther than 80 metres because he was trained to be in the lab not on the battlefield. Fubuki prayed the bullet would hit the small grenade.

And it did.

The small grenade blew up along with the guy who was holding it. The explosion caused a really loud bang that echoed through Teikoku Academy. Fubuki sighed of relief. "That was a close one…"

But he couldn't rest for long when an arrow sliced through the air. It missed his head about an inch. Fubuki turned his head around and met face-to-face with Jimon. He gritted his teeth. Jimon smirked.

**.::Back at Organization I's base::.**

San dropped the book she was holding. The window pop up on her computer screen shocked her. It was a window chat from her Internet pen pal. RedET567.

**RedET567: Hey, it's been a long time hasn't it?**

San smiled and pushed her office chair over to the computer. Her fingers moved quickly and efficiently over the keyboard.

**LollitaDoll980: Hey! How're you doing?**

**RedET567: Fine :) I haven't been online lately thanks to work.**

**LollitaDoll980: Lol. **

It's unbelievable right? A spy who's cut off from the world is chatting with some unknown dude in the Internet.

But the Boss doesn't mind. Why? It's because he trusts the spies who stays in the lab or computer lab. So he gives them permission to surf the Internet and stuff.

**RedET567: So what have you been doing?**

**LollitaDoll980: School and stuff :) You know the drill**

San lied. She had never gone to school. Except the school that was made especially for spies in training here at Organization I but still, that doesn't count. Besides, she had graduated from the spy school when she was ten years old.

**RedET567: Oh… OMG… T^T MORE WORK! I have to go now… Maybe we can talk again another time?**

**LollitaDoll980: Oh okay… :( Bye**

San sighed of relief. Why? Because RedET567's timing was _perfect_. The alarm in Organization I's computer lab had just gone off and the whole room was in red thanks to the emergency light that was going on and off. San logged off from the Internet and pushed a small button on the gigantic computer in front of her.

A big screen appeared from the ceiling of the room and San walked over to it. Her eyes widened. She was receiving a distress call from Fubuki, Aiko, Gouenji and Sakuma. But that wasn't the thing that shocked her. It was the number of red dots on the screen that were closing in on four green dots.

She immediately called Kisumi. "Kit, we have an emergency! Call in back up! Send them to Sector 15!"

"_Sector 15? Isn't that Royal Inc.'s base?" _Kisumi's voice rang through the computer. _"What's the drill?"_

San's silver-white eyes were filled with worry and horror. "It's Royal Inc. themselves… They're throwing in every spy they got at Frost, Aiko, Blaze and Samford! If we let this be, the four of them are gonners!"

"_Understood." _Kisumi replied and a buzz was heard.

San sank back into her chair. The number of red dots on the screen continued to increase by hundreds. "The war is starting again…" She muttered to herself.

**.::With Akio Kisumi in another computer lab::.**

Kisumi typed something into the laptop. She was searching for any spies that weren't on a mission. Man, was she relieved to find a few of them already near Sector 15. The brown-haired girl contacted them through their earpiece and gave them Fubuki's, Gouenji's, Aiko's and Sakuma's coordinates.

How she wished she could send in her twin sister too but Kasumi had left for Malaysia earlier with Kidou, Yoshino and Kotori on a mission to kill the most influenced drug dealer there.

Sashiba and Haruna entered the lab. Probably back from the airport, where they sent off the four spies. Sashiba noticed Kisumi's computer screen and her face tensed. In a flash, she was in her station, helping Kisumi to send in spies to Sector 15. Not much was need to tell her what to do.

Haruna blinked and looked clueless. "What's going on?" She asked Kisumi.

"Code R15Z," Kisumi simply replied, her eyes not leaving the screen. Haruna understood what the brown-haired girl said and, like Sashiba, she went to her station and helped the other two girls to round up some spies.

**.::Somewhere::.**

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the night sky. A body dropped to the ground.

Hanaka Seshida smiled in victory as she withdrew her gun into its holder. Her brother, Sawada Seshida, kneeled down next to the dead body and, using his multi-purpose wristwatch, he examined the dead body. A technical blue light scanned the body and Sawada's wristwatch made a sound.

"He's dead." Sawada confirmed as he stood up. He ruffled his little sister's blonde hair. "Good job." Hanaka pouted and slapped away her brother's hand. She felt like a little kid being treated like that. Besides, she had almost single-handedly chased and killed a guy.

Their earpieces beeped. Hanaka and Sawada pressed a button on each of their earpieces.

"_Code R15Z. Now." _Haruna's voice was heard. Sawada blushed slightly while Hanaka rolled her eyes at her brother. "Code accepted." Hanaka replied, for her and her brother. The blonde haired girl had to drag her brother over to their car, for he didn't show any signs of moving.

"Come on onii-chan!" Hanaka said as she pushed her brother into the driver seat. Sawada, finally snapping out of his dreamland, glared at his little sister and stepped on the pedal. The car roared to life and zoomed into the darkness. "Where are we supposed to go?" Sawada asked.

"Royal's base. It seems like there's some kind of battle going on there and if we don't get there quick, Frost, Blaze, Aiko and Samford will have a little problem in coming out of there alive." Hanaka replied. Sawada changed gears and the car zoomed faster, making turns into shortcuts and dodging any obstacles blocking their path.

**.::Back With Aiko::.**

Another arrow and another body dropped to the ground. Aiko was tired but she had to go on if she wanted to survive. She was sweating a lot and her breath was unstable.

Aiko turned around, only to meet with a fist in her face. The indigo-haired girl fell backwards to the ground and got the wind knocked right out of her. She coughed hard. Her head felt dizzy and she was sure her nose was bleeding. Aiko wiped her nose with her hand and looked up. She wasn't that surprised to see Shizuka with metal knuckle rings on her right hand.

Shizuka gathered her energy and she jumped forward to Aiko. Her arm was thrust backwards and it looks like she was ready to thrust it forward, giving Aiko another punch in the head.

Aiko tried to move but from the looks of it, Shizuka was faster.

A flash of black zoomed past and kicked Shizuka in the face. The black-haired girl was blown away and she landed on her side.

Mai released her hook from the roof of the gymnasium and the small motor in her belt rolled the nylon rope back together into the belt. She held a hand out to Aiko and smiled. "Need a hand?"

Aiko stared at Mai's hand. "Maria…" The indigo-haired girl smiled and took Mai's hand. The black-haired girl pulled Aiko up.

Shizuka coughed and staggered to her feet. Her cheek was bruised since Mai was wearing combat boots. The girl was lucky that Mai wasn't wearing her spike boots. "Tch…" She gritted her teeth. "You girls are so going to get it!"

Aiko and Mai looked at each other and then at Shizuka. They smirked and met back-to-back in their fighting stance. "Bring it on sister!" They shouted together.

**.::With Fubuki::.**

Jimon shot more arrows towards Fubuki but the witty spy dodged every shot. But Fubuki was getting tired and he wouldn't last long. He needed some help but he knew, without even looking, that the others had their own hands full too.

Jimon had a hard time trying to hurt Fubuki but he smirked when the spy from Organization I took a wrong step and lost his balance. Jimon took his aim and pulled the trigger to his crossbow.

Fubuki held his arm. Just great, he had probably twisted it when he fell. He looked to Jimon. That was when he saw the arrow heading straight for his head. _Shit… _He didn't have time to move.

But somebody else did.

Two silhouettes. One had done a double tornado kick to Jimon while the other shot a bullet towards the arrow, putting it off course. Fubuki smiled in relief when he saw Rio Aoko and Anusha G.!

"Aoko! Anu!"

Anusha, who was the one that shot the gun, smiled and helped Fubuki up. "You sure you're okay Frost?" A hint of worry in her voice showed how much she cared for her childhood friend.

Fubuki nodded in reply.

Aoko stared at the two, filled with jealousy. Why? Hey, you can't blame her! She has a crush on Fubuki. A very _big _crush.

Aoko sighed. Somehow, deep inside her, she was sure that Fubuki didn't like her back. It was because she was a tomboy, hot tempered and she looks a lot like a boy too!

Something tells her that Fubuki was the 'lady-like girls' kind of guy. Besides, the Boss shall give no mercy to spies who goof around during missions, unless it was necessary. Like the time with Kazemaru and Mizuki.

Aoko was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice another figure, sitting in secret on top of a steel holding. That figure had a gun and from the looks of it, was aiming for Aoko's head.

But Fubuki did.

His eye caught the gun's silhouette and he immediately figured out where it was pointed at. "_Aoko!_" He yelled and although he was a few feet away, he still jumped forward. Aoko looked at him. Her eyes wide. What was going on?

The gun was fired and a loud ringing noise filled their ears.

Aoko dropped to the ground and so did Fubuki. The bullet from the gun hit the wooden floors with a loud high-pitched bang.

The girl was shock. Fubuki had just saved her from a lethal attack. Aoko's cheeks flushed bright red. It was because Fubuki had his good arm wrapped around her.

"Frost! Aoko!" Anusha said in worry. She looked at Jimon, who was still unconscious, and then looked towards the figure behind the steel holding. Furious, Anusha ran towards the figure. But she didn't need to do anything because Kazemaru had swung into action.

The teal-haired spy knocked the figure down to the ground. It was a girl with white hair and red highlights at the tips. Kikabi Koneko fell off of the steel holding thanks to Kazemaru. But Royal's spies weren't just any spies.

Koneko twisted her body around and, like a cat, landed on her feet with complete grace. "Tch!" Kazemaru responded and snapped his fingers together. He shouldn't have underestimated her.

Koneko drew out two Desert Eagles and started shooting towards Kazemaru. The teal-haired boy had to run and hide under the bleachers. But Koneko didn't stop shooting.

Anusha had tried stopping Koneko but unfortunately, Jimon woke up and this time, he was using another weapon. A spiked ball attached to a long chain was swung around aimlessly by him. How he had gotten it was a mystery. Anusha had to dodge his every attack. She couldn't help Kazemaru when she herself was busy.

Fubuki stood up. His arm hurt like mad. It was because, one, he had twisted it and two; he had landed right on it when he saved Aoko. The white-haired spy glanced at Aoko. "Are you okay?" Aoko nodded in reply and she slowly stood up. The girl's face was red from embarrassment. She glanced at Fubuki's arm and then at his face. It was clear that Fubuki was in pain. "Are _you _okay?" Aoko asked. Fubuki forced a smile on his face. "Yeah, I think so… Don't worry about me."

It hurt Aoko's heart seeing that smile. And she felt even guiltier because it was her fault that Fubuki was in even more pain.

Fubuki flashed her a smile, a real one, and gestured towards the others. "Shouldn't we help?"

Aoko smiled back. "I guess we should,"

**.::Nozara's residence::.**

"AAAAHH! !" Yuu screamed and pulled his hair. He couldn't find his damned fucking Math's exercise book!

"Where is it? !" He shouted and raided his room. Still, he couldn't find it. The teacher wanted it due tomorrow and he wasn't even half-finished with it. One of his younger twin sisters popped her head into his room. She was sucking on an orange. "Maybe you left it at school," She suggested. Yuu snapped his fingers together and he grabbed his sweatshirt.

He literally jumped down the stairs and slid into his shoes. In a flash, he was already down the street with only one direction in mind. _Teikoku Academy…_

**.::In Teikoku's infirmary::.**

Yukiko slowly opened her eyes. It was dark. She slowly sat up in the bed and she looked at the wall clock. It was past 9.

"What happened…?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. The last thing she remembered was…

"Nee-san…"

An image of her twin sister flashed into mind. The words, 'shoot her' rang in her mind. Was she really shot? Was it all a dream? Even Fubuki was there and Sakuma too. What was really going on?

And where was the school nurse anyway?

Never mind that… She stood up and saw her bag on the nurse's table. "How did that get there?"

Slowly, she walked towards it. She didn't care about home now because everybody in that house hated her. Not in an abusive kind of way. Her step-mom, step-dad and step-siblings… Being in that house was the same as being alone. They all didn't care about her. Right now, staying in school for the night didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

Yukiko walked out of the infirmary. Just as she closed the door, a loud explosion was heard. She gasped in shock and her eyes widened.

"It sounded like it came from the gymnasium!" She said to herself as she ran towards the school's gym.

**.::Sawayaka's residence::.**

"Koro-chan! Where are you going?" Tokoro's mom shouted from the kitchen. Tokoro was lacing up her shoes. "I'm going to give Charly a walk!" She replied. She had on a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Okay but don't go out for too long!" Her mom approved. Tokoro found a leash and she walked out. Charly came up running to her and barked. She giggled. The blonde-haired girl patted her dog's head. "Come on, let's go." She attached the leash to Charly's collar and they went out into the direction of Teikoku Academy…

_Little did these three know, they were walking straight into a deadly battlefield…_

**.::Spy Eleven Chapter 5 Part 1: War Against Two Companies END::.**

Flo: Sorry guys, have to cut it here cause I'm having a DAMNED WRITER'S BLOCK! ! !

Yuu: And the only way to cure HER writer's block is to write a NEW CHAPTER… (rolls eyes)

IE Cast: 0_0 How does that cure her writer's block?

Flo: My fingers are rebelling against me… I have to start a new chapter and only after THEN can I write like mad again XXDD That's also why I'm going to cut SOME chapters into parts! SORRY ABOUT THAT PEOPLE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!~

**Oh yeah and one more thing, I forgot a few IE Characters that have more than one crush 0-0 So I'm just gonna tell this straight: NONE OF YOU MIND HAVING TO SHARE CRUSHES RIGHT? 0-0 I'm too lazy to look for the few characters that have more than one crush 0-0**

**Read & Review! !**


	6. Mission: War Against Two Companies Part2

Flo: WOW! XD People really love Spy Eleven

IE Cast: YAY~!

Flo: Wait, you guys aren't annoyed? (notices that the ones who are cheering are IE charas that DON'T have crushes, sweat dropped) I see… If you don't have crushes, you're not gonna appear much in any of my stories XD

IE Cast who don't have crushes: YUP!

IE Cast who do: oAo… NUUU!

Flo: Meh, I'll be writing this chapter and as usual, I don't own IE and I somehow wish this story would one day **turn ****into ****an ****anime! ****:DD ****Nah, ****just ****messing ****with ****yah ****XD ****XP**

IE Cast: O.e

Flo: Let's go to the bloody battle! Did I mention that I own the plot? =w= And the OCs have their rightful owners?

**.::Spy Eleven Chapter 5 Part 2, War Against Two Companies::.**

**In an unknown place, where even time is unknown**

A figure with brown hair was standing in front of a wide screen. His eyes weren't seen as they were covered by his bangs, but it was clear that he was frustrated. By his height, anybody could guess that he was a matured adult.

The door behind him split into two and cold air rushed in. He turned around and smiled when he saw two boys, around fourteen years of age, walk in.

One had pink hair tied into low pigtails and bright blue eyes.

While the other teen had had brown shoulder length wavy hair and amber coloured eyes.

"Baton, Mist. I'm glad you two made it." The adult said. The younger teen boys nodded their heads slightly. "We presume you are asking about _that._" The one with pink-hair aka Mist said with his eyes closed and a bored tone.

The adult half smiled. The two young boys understood immediately. They sighed.

"Everything is complete and prepared for the mission. There should be nothing to worry about, sir." Baton said surely, his eyes were closed just like his companion Mist.

"The both of you should remember the importance of this mission."

"Yes sir." The two teens nodded, understanding. The adult smiled, satisfied. "Very well then, you two are dismissed."

The teens nodded and bowed slightly before turning around and walked out of the dark room.

As they walked out, a few other teens asked them some questions. One of them had chestnut brown coloured hair and steel blue eyes.

"Are you two really going into the past?" He looked like he was a year younger than the duo.

Mist and Baton nodded. Baton half smiled. "Though Kei is coming along as well."

Kei, or her full name Keisii Hoyoko, was another comrade of theirs, aged 14. She had brown hair that curled at the ends and the same coloured eyes. She also has a mole under her right eye.

"You don't need to worry about us, Wind." Mist reassured him. "The three of us would do fine."

Wind smiled and nodded.

Just then, another one of their comrades, a boy with light blue shoulder-length hair and orange eyes, Hunter, walked close to them and past Mist.

"Eeeh? Mist-senpai is going to the past? Is it to stop his own mother from giving birth to him?" Hunter whispered oh-so-slowly, that only Mist heard him.

The pink-haired teen's veins popped at Hunter's comment. Though later on, he half smiled. Hunter would always try to get on his nerves, but it's just probably his way of showing he cared about people.

**Back at our fight against Organization I and Royal Incorporated aka Royal Inc.**

**With Sakuma**

The spy gritted his teeth. His eyes were slightly watering. It hurts so much, knowing that Genda had been a spy all this time. And what's more, he was on the opposite side. Sakuma gripped the daggers that were in his hands.

He lunged forward, killing the other spies that were in his way. Each strike from him was filled with rage and anger. Blood splattered onto his face and body but he didn't care.

He wanted to reach Genda.

He wanted to know why was he a spy, how he became a spy.

He wanted to know…

_Why did all of this happen…?_

"GENDA!" Sakuma shouted, his breathing was unstable as he slowed to a stop. Genda's eyes widen upon seeing his best friend. "Sakuma! What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

The eye-patch wearing spy gritted his teeth again in frustration. He screamed and jumped, trying to kill Genda with his daggers. Genda was shock but he knew better. Sakuma's daggers were immediately blocked by his sword. Genda took a step back.

"SAKUMA!" Genda shouted his friend's name. He gasped at Sakuma, who was now breathing harder than ever. He wasn't even standing right. It was as if Sakuma was a zombie, craving for some brains. He looked up at Genda, an eerie smile on his face.

"_Shall __we __have __some __fun?__" _Sakuma raised his two daggers, his body trembling.

Genda almost dropped his sword. What happened to Sakuma…?

**With Gouenji**

Gouenji took out a knife from under his pocket and attacked Kennya. The other spy dodged the attack as if it was nothing. Gouenji gripped on his knife tighten. Kennya did a flip and grabbed his whip. "Since you've just found a weapon, I don't see anything wrong with me having one, ne?" He smirked and used the whip at Gouenji, catching his arm with easy. Gouenji lost his grip on his knife and it fell off of his hands.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HIM!" A feminine voice shouted from nowhere. A bright flash of light ran past the long piece of rubber that was holding onto Gouenji's hand. It snapped into two, releasing Gouenji. Kennya's jaw drop. "What the?"

A fourteen year old girl, with pale skin, dark blue eyes and long black hair tied into a high ponytail was standing in between Kennya and Gouenji. The girl smirked. "Having a hard time, Blaze?"

Gouenji returned her smirk with a smile. It was his comrade, Midoriko Ichijou aka Windstorm.

Kennya looked frustrated when he saw another Organization I spy, especially seeing that Midoriko had just ruined his whip. But he wasn't going to give up. Using his leg, he threw Gouenji's rifle into the air and caught it. "I'm not done yet here!"

Midoriko gasped a little and took out her katana. But Gouenji put out his hand in front of her, signalling her that it wasn't needed. "What are you doing?" She asked. Gouenji looked calm. "I was getting sick of all of this…" He said calmly with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Kennya asked.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

Midoriko and Kennya gasped while Gouenji smirked. "I am known for my love in explosions, you know."

Kennya gritted his teeth and dropped the rifle. He was panicking. Gouenji had placed a bomb on him. But… where?

"YOU IDIOT! TSK! WHERE IS IT?" Kennya checked his sleeves, his clothes and any other part of his body. But he didn't see any bomb. "WHERE IS IT YOU IDIOT?" Kennya was sweating in fear and his body was shaking. He was still looking for the bomb.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_BOOM!_

Midoriko took a step back as Kennya was destroyed by Gouenji's bomb. It was a good thing the two of them were quite far from the explosion. Gouenji looked at Midoriko. "That was a nice save there, Windstorm."

Midoriko blushed bright red and waved her hand in front of her face. "Ahahaha…" She rubbed the back of her head and ran off towards another part of the gym, helping out the other Organization I spies. Gouenji blinked in confusion but then sighed wistfully.

**With Aiko and Mai and Shizuka**

Shizuka did a tornado kick at Mai but the other black haired girl ducked by bending her body backwards. Both girls clenched their teeth.

Aiko came running from the side and used her elbow on Shizuka's head. The girl dropped to the ground but quickly staggered back to her feet. She lunged forward and made a cut on Aiko's arm. Aiko took a few steps back and dropped to one knee. She winced in pain as she held her bleeding wound. Blood was rushing out.

Mai did a somersault and grabbed her gun which she had let go when Shizuka kicked her hand. The black haired girl crouched on one knee, closed her right eye and took aim. She pulled the trigger and the bullet hit Shizuka on her left thigh. She shouted in pain and dropped to the ground. "Why you little…" The black haired girl threw something at Mai, before stabilising herself using a something like a metal staff she took out from her pocket.

Mai's eyes widen upon seeing what was flying towards her. They were ninja stars. She was able to dodge two of them but the other two hit her on her right arm, making her drop her gun again. Mai shouted in pain.

But Shizuka wasn't done. She ignored the pain in her thigh and lunged forward to Mai, thrusting the staff forward. Turns out, the staff had a very sharp end. Mai tried to dodge but her feet were stuck on the ground.

"MARIA!" Aiko shouted in worry. She was already on her feet but she knew she couldn't reach Mai in time.

_CLANG!_

Kazemaru had saved Mai by merely blocking Shizuka's attack using his metal gloves. Mai's eyes widen but then she scowled.

_Why… Why of all people here, **he**had to save me?_

Shizuka pushed Kazemaru back using her staff. She wasn't going to give up. Kazemaru took a step back from the force but he knew he had to return this blow. He used more of his strength and lunged forward, resulting into a flying Shizuka who fell on her back with a loud thud. "URGH!" She screeched.

Kazemaru turned around to face Mai. He slightly smiled. "You need some help?" It was sort of useless for him to ask that question, as he really did just help his black-haired comrade. Mai scowled in annoyance. She hated this hate/love feeling in her heart right now.

_Throw it away, you're a spy! Spies aren't supposed to feel any of this!_

She thought to herself as her hand tightened itself around her wounds on her right arm. Her eyes watering slightly from the pain that move caused.

They suddenly heard some metal scratching the ground. Mai and Kazemaru's gaze averted to Aiko, who lifted up a random sword she had found on the ground near her.

She jumped and aimed towards a shocked Shizuka.

**With Fubuki, Aoko, Koneko, Anusha and Jimon. **

Aoko covered for Fubuki's injury. Koneko, this time, was on the ground, hiding in the bleachers. The two Organization I spies were hiding behind some pillars, shooting as well.

Fubuki could only use one arm. He had to get out of here quick, because he knew he wouldn't survive in this deadly battlefield with a twisted arm.

Koneko gritted her teeth. She replaced the empty bullet magazines in her two Desert Eagles with new ones and started shooting again with one eye closed for better aim. And her only aim was to hit Fubuki and Aoko in the head.

There was no way out. The two Organization I spies had to fight for their lives.

And they returned fire, this time Fubuki used a small grenade he had. He pulled the trigger and threw it near Koneko.

The grenade landed somewhere near Koneko, who gasped in shock. Without thinking twice, she jumped up and grabbed onto a pole, flinging herself into the sky. Just as she did that, the grenade exploded. The girl spun in mid-air, and she landed gracefully on some metal bars in the ceiling.

Fubuki saw this. "Tch." He muttered. "She's better than I thought."

Though he didn't notice that Aoko was ready to use another weapon, instead of her guns. She had taken out something that looked like a small pen. But when she clicked it, the pen transformed into a bow. She also took out an arrow, though instead of having a sharp point, it was replaced by a bomb that had a sticky end, enabling it to stick at any type of surface.

Aoko took aim with one eye closed. She pulled the tight rope and released. The arrow sliced through the air and hit the metal bars that Koneko was standing on. The bomb was quickly triggered and it exploded. Fubuki gasped in shock. Koneko, she didn't even have time to react.

The girl was flung into the air, pieces of debris flying around her as well. The explosion destroyed a quarter of the gym's roof and Koneko landed in a tree. Her body ached from pain. Miraculously, she didn't die. Though; she was badly injured.

Blood trickled down her abdomen. A small piece of metal had stuck her stomach. It wasn't big, smaller than an eraser, but still it hurt her like Hell.

Aoko smirked in victory, while Fubuki sighed from relief.

Not far from them, Anusha had been battling Jimon. She had been able to cut the spiked-metal ball from the metal chains Jimon was holding by using a dagger that had a high-power laser installed in it. Jimon gritted his teeth; he wasn't going to give up, never.

The Royal Inc. spy lunged forward. His hands curled up into balls and he joined them together, making them even bigger. Anusha widened her eyes and she blocked Jimon's attack by twisting her body, and spun on one arm, tripping the other teen. Jimon fell on the ground.

Anusha took this opportunity and she penetrated her dagger through Jimon's head, killing him instantly. Blood splattered out of Jimon's mouth. Anusha breathed her hard. She was relieved, to finally be able to kill Jimon.

**In Organization I's base (with San)**

San Ningyo stood up from her chair. She needed to tell this to the Boss. Usually, it'll be Fubuki the one informing the Boss these sort of stuff but since he wasn't here, San had to do it.

She wasn't really sure if the Boss knew about this but it was better to be safe than sorry.

The brown-haired girl walked out of her head hurriedly.

But she felt uncomfortable, as if there was somebody who was watching her every move.

And she was right.

Just as San turned around, a flash of red had run from another hallway in another. The girl, quite shocked at finding an intruder, remembering that in Organization I, there were no red-haired spies, ran after him/her.

"Hey! Wait up! Who are you and what are you doing here? !" She shouted, chasing after the said intruder. The other continued running, he/she ignored San's cries.

San gritted her teeth. She didn't have any gadgets with her right now. Her only option was to run and chase.

The red-haired intruder neared the end of the hallway that was a dead end. San guessing from the intruder's figure that he/she was a boy about her own age. Suddenly, the boy jumped onto the wall, and into the air vent that was high in the ceiling.

San stopped dead in her tracks. She gritted her teeth. There was no way she was going to forget that red-hair, green eyes and pale skin. He had to be somebody from another spy agency.

Organization I had a lot of enemies, but a lot of allies as well. San's only question was, what was he doing here at their base?

**Back at Teikoku Gakuen with Yukiko**

The girl gasped in shock and her eyes widened in terror at the sight of the gymnasium roof being exploded. She saw a figure of a girl being thrown out of the gym and landed on a nearby tree.

Yukiko wanted to run but her feet were stuck on the ground. She was quacking from fear. In the distance, she could hear the faint sounds of swords clashing, slight screams of pain and agony, and the sounds of explosions here and there.

A hand grabbed Yukiko's shoulders and she screamed.

"KYAAA!" The indigo-haired girl screamed and turned around from fear. She didn't expect to see April!

"A-April-senpai!" Yukiko exclaimed. April smiled. "How many times did I tell you to call me Sunshine?"

Yukiko scowled in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home? It'll be a totally different story if you liked to go into forests at night just for the peace of mind like me." April said. April loved singing and she prefers being in really quiet places like forests. By coincidence, the forest she was wandering in had been close to Teikoku Academy, and she had run all over here when she had heard a series of explosion.

Out of nowhere, they heard a dog barking. The two turned their heads around and saw a really, really pale Tokoro. Her eyes were wide.

"What's… happening to… our school…?" She slowly said. Her dog Charly still barking and was running around in circles, as if trying to get out of its leash.

Yukiko frowned. "It's like a war in there." She stated the obvious.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, is this really Teikoku Academy? Cause I don't remember it having a ruined gymnasium." A shocked Nozara Yuu said and gulped.

The four of them ducked when another explosion occurred, setting a nearby tree on fire. Charly barked louder as debris fell all over the place. Some of them were on fire.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" April shouted as she turned her head around to look at the burning building.

Just then, she saw a slight flash of pink and brown. She gasped slightly but then fell to the ground, unconscious.

The other three looked at her body and screamed.

One by one, they all fell unconscious as well. Even Charly the dog was put to sleep.

Two boys, one with pink hair and the other with greyish-brown hair, were standing together, back-to-back.

Another figure walked out of the bushes, this time it was a girl. She had brown hair and was smiling. She fist pumped into the air. "Nice work you two!" She exclaimed, hyper.

Baton, or his real name Shindou Takuto, smiled. Mist aka Kirino Ranmaru did the same.

"But I still can't believe these four were brave enough to come _this _close to the battlefield." Shindou remarked.

The three of them had come from the future, and into the past, with one mission, courtesy to the orders of their boss and one of Organization I's best spies ever, Endou Mamoru aka Evans.

"So now we just knocked out these commoners, what are we supposed to do with their bodies?" Keisii asked and blinked.

Kirino looked at the four bodies and the dog. But he wasn't able to give Keisii an answer, as the bushes nearby suddenly moved. Their heads turned towards the bush, ready to attack.

**Back with Aiko, Shizuka, Mai and Kazemaru**

Aiko was just about to kill Shizuka, when a hand stopped her and kicked Aiko in the stomach using his/her knee.

Shizuka turned her head to her saviour. It was her comrade, Tsukina Yamashita. Tsukina had lavender-hyacinth hair with pearl clips and amethyst eyes. Her face composure was calm and collected.

"Tsuki-chan…" Shizuka muttered slowly, grateful to finally getting some help from one of her comrades.

"Can you stand?" Tsukina said in a firm voice. Shizuka nodded slightly and stood up, though she was wobbling a little.

But, all of them heard something coming from afar. It sounded like a car's roar. And it sounds like it's getting closer, and closer.

The wall nearby them exploded with a loud ringing bang. Kazemaru, Mai and Aiko fell backwards along with Shizuka and Tsukina. Fire surrounded them all.

Mai winced in pain. She felt something soft from behind her. Turning her head around, she was shocked and annoyed at the same time learning that she had landed on Kazemaru.

Aiko coughed and slowly rise to her knees and arms. She shook the glass shards out of her hair and looked up, blood trickling slowly down her forehead. The indigo-haired girl coughed from the smoke and looked up.

There was a gigantic hole in the wall now, and in that hole was a metallic black sleek car. The window to the front passenger seat was rolled down, revealing a grinning Seshida Hanaka sitting in the window pane, with a bazooka in her hands. Her brother shouted from inside the car, "WHOOHOO!"

Shizuka and Tsukina were speechless.

**Somewhere in Italy, day time.**

"Do the three of you understand?" A middle-aged man said.

The three, one boy and two girls nodded their heads.

Marcell Raymann (Shield) is a sixteen year old spy to the agency, Orpheus. He was tall and had long black hair tied in a low ponytail. He had black eyes and white skin and was also wearing a black suit.

The girl next to him, Veronica Breezelad (Spear) was also sixteen years old. She was a little shorter than Marcell and had short white hair and eyes. She even had very pale skin, paler than that of a corpse's. She was wearing a white one piece dress but under it is her black SEAL uniform.

The third and youngest of them all, a girl of the age of thirteen, was Giovanna Veritti (Conscience). She was clearly the shortest among the three and had long black hair, big brown eyes and black skin. She was sucking on a lollipop.

They were sent on a mission.

And that mission was to neutralize Organization I, one of the biggest threats to the world this very instant.

"Good luck, to the three of you." A voice said. The three turned around and saw their comrade, Fideo Aldena, or better known as Paul.

Marcell smiled and slightly bowed. "Thank you, Paul." He said before leaving with the other two spies.

Fideo's eyes were filled with worry. Organization I wasn't meant to be dealt with. And he could only hope for the best for his comrades.

"Paul, come over here please. I have another mission in mind for you."

Fideo nodded and walked slowly to his boss, wondering what sort of mission he was going to get.

**.END.**

Flo: From this chap onwards, 28th November 2011, 11PM, Malaysian Time,

**I ****shall ****no ****longer ****take ****any ****OCs. ****Get ****that? ****But ****if ****anybody ****wants ****to ****send ****in ****OCs, ****you ****guys ****still ****have ****24 ****hours. ****When ****24 ****hours ****is ****completed, ****I ****shall ****take ****no ****more ****OCs.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Mission: Snap

**Hey y'all. I'm allowin' y'all to murder me fer updatin' this thang so so so so slowly.**

Inazuma Cast: ….

**Wha'?**

Inazuma Cast: Can we kill you?

**Lol nope, the killin' pass's only fer the readers. And if yer charas still tryin to kill meh, I would rape you. I fookin' will.**

Inazuma Cast: OAO IS SHE OKAY OR SOMETHING?

**Or somethin'.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Spy Eleven Chapter 6: Snap-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Vida Loca Café.<br>Rome, Italy.  
>20th June.<br>1400 hours.**

"Hey, hey, look at that guy!"

"OMG he's so cool!"

"I know right! I wonder if he's still free…"

The two women giggled as they whispered to each other. One of them was stealing a few glances at a guy not far from the two. He had jet-black spiky hair and his eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses.

The outdoors café wasn't really crowded – and most of the customers were women anyway. The jet-black haired guy was probably the only male at the café right now. He flipped a page of his newspaper, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being the centre of attention.

Slowly, he folded the newspaper and took a sip of his warm cup of tea. He stood up and left some tip for the waiter on the table. "Thanks for the food!" he shouted to the waiter with a cheeky grin and waved. The waiter waved back with a grin too. "Don't forget to come back tomorrow, you idiot!"

"Is that how you treat your customers?" he said in an agitated tone and shrugged. "Nope, only you." The waiter replied. The jet-black haired man rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses before turning around to walk away. "Whatever, Ricky!"

Ricky shook his head. "Dude, you have no idea how popular you are among the ladies here," he said to himself and sighed as he watched his friend walking away – probably to disappear mysteriously and then return hours later all tired and beaten up again. The waiter sighed and returned to his job.

* * *

><p><strong>Gymnasium.<br>Teikoku Academy.  
>Inazuma Town, Japan.<br>20th June.  
>2200 hours.<strong>

Genda defended himself from Sakuma's attacks. The other spy didn't back down. He kept on attacking – trying his best to hurt the other.

Sakuma was laughing. He was laughing like a madman and it was scaring the shit out of Genda. The Falcon King cursed some more and jumped backwards, grabbing hold of the pillar above him. He was planning on getting away from Sakuma by climbing up.

But the Organization I spy read his actions and jumped along with him. Both of them landed on the above pillar at the same time, shocking Genda since Sakuma didn't need to grab onto anything.

_Where did he get that much strength?_

Sakuma thrust his dagger forward, aiming for Genda's head. Genda deflected it with his sword. He didn't dare to hurt his friend, especially when Sakuma wasn't himself.

_Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong with him._

* * *

><p><strong>Organization I base.<br>Inazuma Town, Japan.  
>20th June.<br>2145 hours.**

In the biggest room located at the centre of Organization I's base, agents and staff worked their butts off in front of their respective computers. Everyone in this room was an adult. No teenagers were seen anywhere. In the middle of the room, a large chair and table was seen – the place where the Boss sat.

The doors to the room slid open, revealing San. The girl walked in with an irritated expression – she was still thinking about her encounter with that red-haired spy, whoever he was. Slowly, she made her way towards the Boss' table.

"San, status report." The Boss' voice echoed, deep and masculine. He knew every single one of his spies, all thanks to that nifty screen not far away from his face.

San bowed with respect before starting. "Frost, Blaze, Samford and Aiko were ambushed by Royal Inc. There's no telling if they'll come out alive."

"Have you sent backup?"

"Every single spy near Sector 15, sir."

"Good. Is there anything else?"

San hesitated for a moment. She knew she had to tell the Boss about the intruder sooner or later. "We also have an intruder in our base, sir." She said simply, without any hesitation in her voice.

The Boss was silent for a while. San could somehow sense – even when she couldn't see him – that their Boss was tense. Seconds later, he spoke up. "How did you know?"

"I saw him and gave chase. But he got away through the air vent."

"Do you have a description?"

"Yes, sir. A young teenage male with bright red hair, sea-foam eyes and a pale skin tone," San described what she saw to the Boss. She knew what was going to come next.

She heard a few buttons being clicked and then the voice of the boss ordering a few adult spies to search the base, the air vents and the town through and through. Moments later, his attention shifted back to her.

"You can go now."

"Yes, sir."

San bowed again before turning on her heels to head back to her headquarters. As she neared the doors, she spotted something she never even thought of seeing.

On one of the biggest screens in the busy room, a picture of Sakuma Jirou was seen on display. But that didn't really shock her. It was the words on the screen next to his picture.

**Sakuma Jirou (Samford)  
>1116<br>-SERUM ACTIVATED-**

San's eyes widened. Could it be…?

* * *

><p><strong>Gymnasium.<br>Teikoku Academy.  
>Inazuma Town, Japan.<br>20th June.  
>2203 hours.<strong>

Shindou and Kirino took out their weapons, ready to attack whatever was inside those bushes. They couldn't let their guard down. The situation right now was far too dangerous. Keisii stood behind the two of them and in front of the sleeping bodies of the commoners. If whatever or whoever got past her two comrades, she'd be their last line of defence. After all, the safety of everybody here were their top priority.

Much to their surprise, they heard a female voice groan in pain. Shindou, of all the people there, immediately recognized the voice. He turned his head towards Kirino, who looked back at him. "Mist, it's her," he said, keeping his weapons safe. Kirino nodded his head and kept his weapons too. He understood what Shindou had meant, of course.

The spy from the future walked slowly to the bush. He peeked in and saw a girl with white hair and red highlights at the tip tied into two low pigtails. Her eyes were closed in pain, her clothes were torn and bloody as well. Slowly, Shindou lifted her up, carrying her bridal style and bringing her back to the group.

The girl, Kikabi Koneko or KKB, was alarmed by this. She tried to fight but her body was betraying her. Fatigue had taken control. She never saw these three people, and she grew even more suspicious when she saw the heap of sleeping bodies. "Who… who are you?" her head turned upwards to face Shindou.

The boy smiled. "Who I am doesn't matter right now… What matters is that we need to take you to a safer place." Shindou said; all business and no joke. Kikabi blushed furiously at how good this stranger looked smiling under the moonlight and how kind his voice sounded like. But still, she needed to keep her guard up.

"You're not from Royal Inc.," she stated a fact she knew well.

Shindou didn't stop smiling. "No, we're from Organization I."

This made Kikabi gasp. She struggled in Shindou's gasp. "I knew it! You're the enemy!" she shouted, trying to punch him as an effort to make him let her go. Shindou didn't, but he did put her down on her feet. His arms were wrapped around her though, trying to calm her down.

"Trust me; we're not your enemy. We're here to help. We're here to help everybody." Shindou said in a soothing voice that made Kikabi blush again. The girl didn't give up yet. She struggled out of Shindou's grasp but it was proven once again – like many times before in this world – that males would always be stronger than girls, no matter what.

Shindou placed his hand on her forehead, moving her bangs out of the way so he could see those green eyes that he knew in the future. He felt his heart rate increase but ignored the weird feeling that was slowly shaking his confidence. "Trust me," he said, in a voice lower than a whisper.

Kikabi immediately stopped moving. Slowly, without her free will, she started to trust this guy; whoever he was.

Shindou let go of her and smiled again. His face was gentle and kind. "Now that's better," the brown haired spy turned his head to Kirino and Keisii. "You two find Endou-san. According to data, he should be in the main office by now,"

"I understand," Kirino said. Shindou was the leader of this mission after all. He was supposed to follow his best friend's orders.

But Keisii looked hesitant. "Why can't you do it?" she asked with a small pout. Kirino noticed her antics and chuckled to himself.

Shindou gave her a glance before nodding towards the gymnasium. "Because I'll be taking care of everybody here," he said, the tone of authority and confidence ringing in his words. Kikabi stared at Shindou's face, marvelling at how… mature he was.

Keisii's pout didn't go away until a few moments later, where she put on a reassuring smile. "Then we'll be counting on you, Baton," she said.

Shindou nodded at hear and returned the smile.

"Kei, let's go," Kirino said, beckoning the brown haired girl to follow him. Keisii immediately obeyed and soon the two of them were out of sight.

Kikabi bit her cheek. She didn't understand what was going on – and the pain in her abdomen wasn't really helping either. Just as Shindou turned around to face her, the white haired girl flinched in pain and held her aching abdomen. Shindou hurriedly walked to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on, you're losing a lot of blood. I'll take you to the caravan – it will be easier for me to treat your wounds in there," Shindou said as he wrapped the girl's arm around his neck to balance her. Kikabi visibly blushed at Shindou's actions but didn't object as this stranger to her led her somewhere.

_Just… who are you guys…_

* * *

><p><strong>Orpheus Base.<br>Rome, Italy.  
>20th June.<br>1020 hours.**

Fideo blinked in shock at what his boss had just said to him. It was really something that he wasn't ready for. And if he looked at it differently, _wasn't this mission just the same as babysitting?_

"E-Excuse me sir, but w-why me?" the brunet asked. His eyes didn't leave the floating computer screen in front of him – which held the vital information of his um… the baby he was going to sit on?

The elderly man sighed. "I needed somebody to transfer to her school – and you were the only available, Paul. All the other agents around the same age as you are on more important missions – not that this one isn't just as important," he explained to the twitching figure of the spy.

_So… this girl somehow knew about the Orpheus organization huh…_

Fideo's eyes suddenly had a new flicker in them; the flicker of determination and loyalty. "Yes sir. I'll make sure she'll be silent about this," he saluted.

The elderly man nodded in satisfaction at his personal favourite spy. "I'll prepare the documents needed – I'm also going to have to fake your age. You're going to be a year younger than your current age."

"Yes sir."

The brunet mentally sighed as he reread the information on the screen. A picture of a girl with long dark brown hair reaching her shoulders and hazel coloured eyes stared back at him. Fideo's body tensed as he lowered his hand.

_Rosalia Fernadez… I'll make sure you won't say anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Gymnasium.<br>Teikoku Academy.  
>Inazuma Town, Japan.<br>20th June.  
>2210 hours.<strong>

Fubuki rested behind a huge basket of soccer balls. His twisted arm hurt like hell. Oh fuck it; he_ was_ in Hell right now. Flames were slowly engulfing the gymnasium – burning it to pieces as all of the spies resorted to explosions and such. He had somehow lost his partner, Aoko, in the middle of the mess. The girl had suddenly disappeared from his sight and since he was injured, he had no choice but to take cover.

Everybody needed to get out of the slowly burning building. And he swore earlier he had seen a huge hole in the wall – he didn't want to ask how that ended up existing. The hole was big enough for the wall structure of the wall to collapse – bringing down the rest of the gym with it.

Fubuki grunted and winced in pain again. He risked a peek at the war unfolding just a good distance away from him.

All of a sudden, a body flew and hit the wall opposite of him. Fubuki jolted back into his hiding spot and almost screamed if he hadn't covered his mouth. He didn't know this bleeding – and definitely dead – body in front of him. It must be a spy from Royal; or used to be a spy from Royal.

The boy's earpiece alerted him of an incoming call from base. Ah, how did he forget? He could have just called the base and asked whoever was on the other line the way out without getting killed. Fubuki used his good left arm to reach all the way to his right ear and pressed a button.

"_Frost! Frost! Do you copy?!"_ a panicking San practically screamed into his ear. Fubuki visibly flinched.

"Yes, yes I copy. What's up? … Other than sending more of us here, that is." Fubuki sort of joked – he knew the procedures that were taking place back in base. And truth be told more than a million times, he'd rather be there than here.

"_It's… it's Samford!"_

"Uuh, what about him? Did Falcon King get him?" Fubuki asked, trying to hide the panic starting inside of him. But he wouldn't be so shocked if San confirmed his assumptions. Genda was really skilled – he could defeat any of the spies from Organization I.

"_No! No! It's something else! The Boss… the Boss, he activated the serum in Samford's body_!" San, this time, really did shout.

It took Fubuki a number of seconds to process what San had said, and more to actually give a response. He was just that shocked – the serum?_ That_ serum? Okay, remind him to call an asylum to get their Boss' mentality checked once all of this was over because even considering doing so – moreover in a _fucking battle _– was beyond insanity!

"How did you know? When was it activated? Do you know anything else?" Fubuki asked the most rational questions he could think of.

"_I… I was in the main room earlier and I saw his picture on the screen… I… I don't know… I don't know… I'm sorry…"_ San's voice was cracking – he could tell. The girl was worried for her comrade.

Fubuki's eyes narrowed with a new flame of determination. "What are you apologizing for? You weren't the one who activated it," the spy slowly got onto his feet. "Besides, I know exactly what to do."

There was no response from the other side.

Fubuki smiled, despite knowing that San couldn't see him. "You're a good friend San, always thinking about us. Don't worry, I'll make sure to get every single one of us out alive." The confidence in his voice as he said those words – one could never be able to fake it.

"_Frost…"_ San said, amazed. _"I understand. Is there anything I can help?"_

"Get me in contact with Blaze; and Aoko while you're at it. That's all I need you to do."

"_Will be done immediately."_

There was a buzz in his earpiece, and a new voice sounded in his ears.

"_Frost? What's going on? San said it was important."_ Gouenji's worried tone pretty much wanted to make Fubuki laugh a little but he didn't.

"The serum, Blaze. They activated the serum." Fubuki said, with all seriousness. He stared at the battle in front of him – he was standing now – with his grey eyes reflecting the light from the flames.

A notable gasp resounded in Fubuki's ear, followed by a screaming girl he recognized as Aoko. Thank God, the girl was alright.

"_THE SERUM?! TO WHO?!"_ the girl managed to make Fubuki flinch. If this keeps up, he'll lose his special hearing ability. But he kept his cool. He needed to stay calm if he wanted this to work.

"Samford."

* * *

><p><strong>Organization I base.<br>Inazuma Town, Japan.  
>20th June.<br>2211 hours.**

Tsunami didn't know how long they were stuck in this subzero room. He still had Tsubaki in his arms but neither of them stopped shivering. The room was too cold – and their current attire didn't help one bit.

The pink haired male was a little surprised it wasn't snowing in here. Wait, why would it snow in here? Snow was made out of water and… Ah, he couldn't think – his mind and body were now too numb to do anything that required a lot of energy. Tsunami turned his head around to face Tsubaki. He wanted to see if the girl was doing okay, since they had been in this room for who knows how many hours – the temperature had been gradually dropping by the hour.

As he had expected, Tsubaki wasn't doing very well. Her face was pale from the lack of blood. In fact, it was so pale could pretty well get on a stage and take the role of Snow White – especially with that reddish-brown hair of hers.

Tsunami gritted his teeth, trying to stop those whites of his from chattering. "D-D-Damn i-it…"

He didn't have any other choice.

The teen slowly stood up, mustering up all of his energy. He didn't really want to do it in the first place, but since the two of them were going to freeze to death and nobody had even bothered to open the room from outside. He turned his head around and looked at the girl who was only wearing a white dress. He shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around the sleeping Tsubaki. The jacket didn't really keep him warm, but it should be enough for Tsubaki.

With just a sleeveless shirt on, Tsunami walked towards a crate and struggled to pry it open with his numb hands. Just as it opened, he was relieved to know that he had opened the right crate. A number of small bombs were seen in the crates. The pink haired male slowly picked one up, his lips pressed together in another attempt to stop himself from shivering.

He stared at the bomb. It was still in testing – since it was a new model – so he wasn't really sure if it would work or not. But he had to give it a shot. He had to get them out of here. He had to save her.

Ignoring his body's protests, Tsunami un-wrapped his arms from around himself and fiddled with the bomb – before sticking it onto the locked door. He pressed the red button on it and quickly rolled away since his legs were too weak for him to run out of the way.

Tsunami waited for the bomb to explode.

* * *

><p><strong>MAS Airlines.<br>High in the air, somewhere above the ocean.  
>2213 hours.<strong>

Everything was dark outside the plane; the only thing you could probably see is the plane's wings and your reflection. But Kidou didn't mind, he had some paperwork that needed to be done on his laptop anyway.

The goggles wearing teenager shook his head and another sigh escaped his mouth. Four of Organization I's spies were headed for Malaysia – two of them on a mission to take out a drug dealer while the other two were on a mission to find some more evidence on another old case regarding the rebels.

However, Kidou really wondered if the two girls – who sat in front of him – could do the job. Akio Kasumi – the girl sitting in the seat directly in front of him – had long brown hair tied in pigtail. She was currently having a silent bicker with another girl – Seyama Kotori, who sat next to her. Kotori had long chestnut hair with brick highlights.

The two of them were glaring at each other intently and if they had been wearing their spy gear right now, Kidou was sure that they would use their weapons without any hesitation. Whatever they were fighting about, he didn't want to know. He better not think about it too much, and he thought maybe it was better like this – since those two would be the ones dealing with the drug dealer.

Kidou stole a glance at the fourth member of their party. Yoshino Himawari, a young girl the age of thirteen – who was what Kidou would call a 'real tomboy'. And it was true; Yoshino could easily pass as a boy, especially with her short, dark and choppy hair.

The computer genius sighed with a small smile on his face. He brushed a strand of Yoshino's hair away from her forehead. The girl stirred in her sleep.

Another sigh; Kidou closed his laptop. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Organization I base.<br>Inazuma Town, Japan.  
>20th June.<br>2214 hours.**

Kiyomi ran through the hallways, looking for a certain brunet. When she saw the dude lying on a sofa that was conveniently placed in the middle of nowhere, she immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him the fuck out of there.

Handa gasped at this. "W-WHOAH! KIYO, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

The girl didn't respond completely or exactly. The only words Handa's ears managed to catch were 'emergency' and 'Royal'.

But Handa's eyes widened. He knew well that when these two words were combined to make any sentence in this whole world, it would always turn out into a bad sentence that nobody here liked.

* * *

><p><strong>?-?-?<br>20th June.**  
><strong>2215 hours.<strong>

A dark figure of an old man sat on his chair in a darkened room. He was waiting for someone. He was waiting for someone whom he had given a special mission to.

All of a sudden, the door to the room slid open and a teenager walked in while holding onto something. The old man smiled upon seeing this. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the younger male.

"Ah, Gran. It's so nice to see you. I assume you finally have that?"

Gran smirked and threw the computer chip towards his boss. "Just as ordered. Organization I's serum formula,"

The man chuckled when he caught the chip. "Such idiots, thinking they could perfect such a complicated serum. And to think that they already activated it on one of their agents. Organization I and Royal Incorporation's bosses are just big dopes," he said with pure disgust and hatred. The man looked at Gran and dismissed him. "You can go now. Thank you for the hard work, as always," a soft smile appeared on his lips.

Gran nodded his head and turned around, walking out of the closing doors. Just as he was about to turn around a corner, he saw two of his comrades talking to each other in a corner. He smiled evilly and approached them.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it, Gazel… Burn…" he said to them.

Gazel and Burn visibly flinched and their faces twisted into serious expressions. Distrust shone in their eyes, and Gran knew so very well why. That was why he just continued on smiling and walked away, leaving them.

"Tch…" Burn folded his hands together and frowned. "I don't trust that guy at all… What if the rumours were true? What if he really is a double agent?" Burn asked – his frown turning into a scowl.

Gazel just shook his head with regret – a double agent was the last thing any spy agency would ever hope for. "There's nothing we can do about that now. The boss favours him, and we all know that – there's practically no hope,"

* * *

><p><strong>Gymnasium.<br>Teikoku Academy.  
>Inazuma Town, Japan.<br>20th June.  
>2217 hours.<strong>

"SA…KU…MA…!" Genda shouted in between breaths as he tried to push the other teen back with his sword. Sakuma still didn't back down. He was still pushing his daggers forward.

"Snap out of it, Sakuma! Snap out of it!" Genda continued shouting.

The sharp points of the dagger were just inches away from Genda's nose, when the ace had enough. Genda lifted his leg and unwillingly kicked his best friend in the gut, buying him just enough time to jump away a few steps back. The spy whom he didn't quite know anymore staggered back. Sakuma walked forward, like a zombie. It was as if the only thing in his mind right was to kill Genda.

"_What are you doing, King?"_ his boss' voice suddenly boomed in his ear. Genda's eyes widened. He was done for.

"_Why are you taking such a long time at destroying that vermin? He should be no match for you. You're the rampaging falcon, the hunter. He's the struggling mouse, the hunted. Do I make myself clear?"_

The brunet's grip on his sword tightened. His eyes suddenly darkened – turning into a very dull colour. "Yes sir. Crystal clear," his hand that held the sword shook from the force and energy he was channelling into this one arm.

_I'm sorry… Sakuma._

"Falcon Sword!" the Royal Inc. spy shouted as he ran forward. His eyes burned. He was trying to kill his best friend. But there was still no reaction of surprise or shock coming from Sakuma. There was definitely something wrong with him.

A bright flash of light blinded Genda's eyes and he froze in place with his eyes closed. Half a second later, he opened his eyes – only to see an ordinary looking gun pointed at his forehead.

"Drop your weapon, Falcon King." Fubuki's stern voice echoed. Genda trailed his eyes around his surroundings and noticed that Aoko and Gouenji were both holding Sakuma down – and really were struggling to keep him from getting up. Genda's eyes widened again. Why would they do that to their comrade?

"What's going on here?" the brunet asked, curiosity heard in his voice.

Fubuki unlocked his gun, his dull eyes not leaving Genda's face. It was now or never. Genda was their only hope.

"He's going to die, King. Your best friend is going to die."

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, finally! This thing is updated! Sigh… other than that, I really hope none of you would kill me Q_Q BTW, I'll beta read this when I have the time because right now it's 2:00 AM and I freaking don't want to get killed by my mom! See ya readers next time, and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
